Lundi 1er Novembre
by Akamenishi
Summary: Shuji to Akira, quelques révélations et des imprévus en perspective. Pour le reste je suis incapable de faire un bon résumé, le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir pas vous-même.
1. Lundi 1er Novembre !

**Titre:** Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 1 :** Lundi 1er Novembre

**Auteur**: Akamenishi

**Sources**: Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** M parce qu'on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'un jour je mettrais un lemon et puis aussi parce que Shuji et Akira sont deux garçons donc pour ceux qui ne supportent pas ce genre de relations je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

**Résumé **: C'est l'anniversaire de Shuji. (Je suis incapable de faire un bon résumé, le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir pas vous-même)

**Disclaimer****:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ce lundi s'annonçait comme tous les autres lundis, ennuyeux, pluvieux et malgré la bonne humeur rayonnante d'Akira, rien n'aurait pu faire en sorte que cette journée devienne inoubliable.

Akira descendait les escaliers en battant des bras comme un oiseau qui s'apprête à décoller. Il était tellement distrait par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas arriver la personne en face de lui et la percuta de plein fouet.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se remettre de l'impact et prit une expression choquée lorsqu'il reconnu le garçon qui lui faisait face :

« Shuji-kun ! » dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour se rétablir de sa surprise.

« A-KI-RA ! … Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ! Arrête de te prendre pour un oiseau et regarde où tu mets les pieds ! » Répondit Shuji en massant son torse endolorie.

« Gomen ne, Shujii-kun ! Akira fera plus attention la prochaine fois, promis, promis ! » dit Akira en sautant dans les bras de Shuji et en passant ses deux jambes autour de sa taille.

Bien que pris par surprise, Shuji réceptionna Akira et n'ayant pas d'autre moyen pour les empêcher de tomber en arrière, il dû plaquer ses mains sur les fesses d'Akira et reculer d'un pas pour reprendre son équilibre.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Shuji lâche Akira et le repousse sans ménagement.

Shuji était habitué aux manies de son ami qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lui sauter sur le dos ou à l'embêter avec son sempiternel « kon-kon ».

Cependant, jamais Akira n'avait eu une réaction aussi… inattendue. Non pas que les réactions d'Akira soient prévisibles mais de là à lui sauter directement dans les bras, c'était tout de même assez curieux.

« Shuji-kun ! Pourquoi Shuji-kun est-il nerveux aujourd'hui ? Shuji-kun n'aime pas la pluie, c'est ça! Demanda Akira en agitant sa main en forme de tête de renard.

« Non » répondit Shuji, « Shuji-kun » dit-t-il en se montrant lui-même du doigt « en a marre que cet imbécile » cette fois-ci il pointa son doigt vers Akira « passe son temps à lui sauter dessus sans aucune raison... et puis d'ailleurs le cours va bientôt commencer, il faudrait y aller » répliqua-t-il plutôt agacé.

« Mais.. Akira saute sur Shuji-kun pour lui témoigner son affection et de tout façon notre salle de cours est en bas » rétorqua Akira en croisant les bras et en lui tirant la langue.

« Baka ! Notre salle de classe est au deuxième étage depuis le début de l'année ! » répondit Shuji en lui envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Puis il attrapa Akira par le col de sa veste et malgré les protestations du jeune homme, il le traina jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il le fit s'installer à sa place et alla rejoindre son pupitre au fond de la classe à côté de Nobuta. Shuji avait changé de place depuis environ un mois.

Officiellement parce que l'élève qui était assis à coté de Nobuta avait changé d'école et que Shuji ne supportait plus d'entendre les innombrables blagues du duo Destiny assis devant lui.

Officieusement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Akira du coin de l'œil, qui, lorsque ce dernier s'en apercevait, lui renvoyait son regard.

Être assis derrière comportait certains avantages parmi lesquels il pouvait sans crainte épier Akira et en même temps parler à Nobuta par petits bouts de papiers interposés sans prendre le risque que quelqu'un n'intercepte leurs messages.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre et lorsque la sonnerie du déjeuné retentit, Akira fut le premier debout. Il se précipita sur Shuji qui était toujours assis, lui pris la main et l'entraina sur le toit du bâtiment.

Arrivé en haut, Shuji récupéra sa main dans un geste de contorsion tandis qu'Akira alla s'asseoir sur un pupitre abandonné. Shuji quant à lui s'assit sur le muret en bordure du toit juste à côté de l'autre garçon.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par le raclement de gorge d'Akira.

« Ne, Shuji-kun !... tu n'as toujours pas dit à Akira ce qui te tracassait » demanda Akira en refaisant son lacet.

Shuji ne répondit rien, il fixait le ciel gris et les nuages qui n'allaient pas tarder à déverser des gouttes d'eau.

Akira en profita pour se lever et il alla s'allonger près de Shuji de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de l'autre garçon. Instinctivement, Shuji se mit à caresser les cheveux de son ami puis il prit une mèche et joua avec en l'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Akira se retourna alors sur le dos et regarda Shuji droit dans les yeux.

« Shuji-kun ? » demanda-t-il la mine boudeuse

« Oui, Akira ? »

« Ne, Shuuujiii-kun, racontes à Akira ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Ano…. Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance de toute façon… » Répondit Shuji avant d'être interrompu par un gémissement provenant d'Akira.

« Mais ! Bien sur que c'est important, parce qu'Akira veut tout savoir sur son Shuji-kun ! » Rétorqua Akira en tapant des pieds contre le mur tel un enfant à qui on refuse d'acheter un nouveau jouet.

« D'accord !... mais si tu veux que je te le dise il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te tortiller dans tous les sens » lança Shuji sur un ton mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

A ces mots, Akira cessa tout mouvement, il se releva et s'assit en tailleur en face de Shuji. Ce dernier fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre avec leurs genoux qui se touchaient.

« Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er novembre … » commença Shuji, mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression qu'arborait le visage d'Akira. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il avait positionné une de ses mains devant sa bouche, signe qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Akira ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Shuji, l'air inquiet

Akira se leva et fit signe à Shuji de faire pareil en agitant ses mains de haut en bas. Il prit ensuite les bras de son ami et les écarta, puis il se recula de quelques enjambées.

Shuji leva un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension et eut juste le temps d'articuler « mais qu'est-ce que tu… » lorsqu'il se retrouva, deux secondes plus tard, dans la même position que lors de sa première rencontre avec Akira le matin même. Akira avait encore une fois enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Shuji mais cette fois-ci il avait également mis ses bras autour de son cou et son nez touchait presque celui de son vis-à-vis.

Shuji, quant à lui, avait instinctivement positionné ses mains sur le postérieur d'Akira pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Il senti une chaleur intense envahir son corps. Chaleur qui était dû non seulement à l'attitude de l'autre garçon mais également à la disposition de ses propres mains. De plus la proximité affolante des lèvres roses d'Akira ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension dans son bas ventre.

« O tanjôbi omedetô Shujiiiii-kun ! » lança joyeusement Akira avant de supprimer l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Shuji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A suivre ...

*[O tanjôbi omedetô = joyeux anniversaire]

**Voilà c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop lamentable surtout en ce qui concerne la fin ^^ Si ça vous a plus (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé) n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'aiderai bien =). en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où aller pour les corriger, j'ai beau essayer de le faire avec Document Manager, mais ça ne donne rien, donc si une âme charitable voudrait bien me venir en aide :)  
**

**Merci beaucoup**

_Akamenishi_


	2. Jeudi 4 Novembre

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 2** : Jeudi 4 Novembre

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources**: Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing**: Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis qu'Akira avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il l'aimait et par la suite tout c'était déroulé normalement. Ce matin-là Akira était arrivé à l'heure pour son premier cours, et pour cause, Shuji l'avait conduit jusqu'au lycée sur son vélo. Leur arrivée avait d'ailleurs surpris la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du bâtiment car personne n'avait jamais vu Shuji et Akira passer autant de temps ensemble. Qui plus est beaucoup de leurs camarades avaient remarqué que Shuji ne repoussait plus Akira lorsque ce dernier l'embêtait et qu'il acceptait même ses petites folies avec beaucoup d'amusement.

La matinée se passa sans problèmes, puis vient l'heure du déjeuné. Les élèves rapprochèrent leurs tables de celles de leurs camarades afin de manger avec leur groupe d'amis. Akira pris sa chaise et son bento et alla ensuite s'installer en face de Shuji qui avait rapproché son pupitre de celui de Nobuta afin que tous les trois puissent avoir assez de place pour déguster leur repas de midi. Ils mangèrent leurs bentos tout en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le Duo Destiny se lève et annonce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du 114.

En effet, le 4 novembre était le jour où un élève de chaque classe avait la possibilité de se déclarer à la personne dont il était amoureux et ce devant toute l'école. Si la personne partageait ses sentiments, elle devait tirer sur la corde reliée à un seau rempli de pétales de fleurs et tout se déversait sur la tête de la personne qui se déclarait. Si ce n'était pas le cas elle devait tirer sur la corde reliée à un seau rempli d'eau glacée.

Après leur annonce enjouée, les Destiny se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe, ils attrapèrent Shuji, chacun par un bras et l'entrainèrent au devant de la salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils réclamèrent l'attention de la classe en tapant dans leurs mains.

« Kiritani Shuji » commença l'un des deux garçons.

« Tu as été choisi par les Destiny et par la classe 2-B comme étant la personne qui devra déclarer son amour » continua l'autre membre du duo.

« Alors, Kiritani, a qui choisis-tu de révéler tes sentiments ? » termina le premier garçon en adressant un immense sourire à Shuji. Ce dernier regarda les deux garçons bouche-bée et avec un étonnement non feint. A présent tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Remarquant la détresse de son ami, Nobuta décida d'intervenir. Elle se leva brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise, ce qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

« On… on ne peut pas demander ce genre de chose à…à quelqu'un qui est déjà en… couple, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en essayant d'élever sa voix le plus possible.

Tout le monde l'observa, éberlué. En effet, ils savaient tous que Shuji sortait avec quelqu'un, comment auraient-ils pu oublier ce détail alors qu'ils les voyaient toujours ensemble. Seulement tous les élèves pensaient que Shuji sortait encore avec Mariko. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que le couple le plus populaire du lycée avait mit un terme à leur relation depuis près d'un mois. De plus personne n'aurai jamais pensé que la personne qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Shuji était la personne que ce dernier détestait le plus au monde.

Les Destiny acquiescèrent à la demande de Nobuta, puis l'un des deux pris la parole.

« C'est vrai que Kiritani sort déjà avec Mariko-chan » s'émerveilla le premier garçon.

« Gomen, ne Kiritani-kun ! » ajouta le second tout en s'inclinant devant le jeune homme.

Au moment où Shuji s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, Bando se leva et alla se mettre devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

« Kiritani ne sort plus avec Mariko depuis un mois, je le sais parce qu'elle m'en à parlé » lança-t-elle sur un ton affirmatif à l'attention de ses camarades.

Tous les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, ils se retournèrent vers Shuji et le fixèrent avec interrogation. Le jeune homme sentit ses mains devenir moite et le stresse l'envahir, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre « c'est vrai » lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'un des Destiny.

« Dommage, Kiritani-kun et Mariko-chan allaient très bien ensemble » déclara-t-il sur un ton empli de déception.

Tous les élèvent semblaient très déçu eux aussi mais personne ne paraissait en vouloir à Shuji. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il montrait le « vrai Shuji » aux autres, tout le monde l'appréciait encore plus qu'avant. Ils savaient que Shuji était vraiment un garçon intelligent, timide et gentil. Il se sentit soulagé par les réactions de ses camarades et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagné sa place pour la seconde fois, Bando reprit la parole.

« Attends une minute, Kiritani » dit-elle en étirant son bras devant elle avec l'intention de bloquer l'avancée de Shuji. « Kotani vient de dire que tu étais en couple … vu que vous êtes ami elle savait très bien que tu avais rompu avec Mariko …»

Shuji la regarda, perplexe. Il savait très bien que maintenant le sujet était lancé et que tout le monde voudrait connaitre la suite. Alors il attendit que Bando termine sa phrase le plus calmement possible.

« Dans ce cas, Kiritani, dit-nous donc avec qui tu sors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » Termina la jeune fille en croisant les bras avec détermination.

Shuji se sentait de plus en plus inquiet et les regards interrogateurs et curieux de ses camarades de classe n'arrangeaient rien. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Akira qui lui répondit par un « Kon-Kon » tout en souriant. Puis il porta son attention sur Nobuta qui était toujours debout, la tête baissée. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et débuta sa phrase avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable.

« D'accord » commença-t-il « je… je vais vous le dire…je… je sors avec…A… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par Nobuta.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas. » lança-t-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, puis elle leva la tête afin de regarder Shuji. Tous le monde se mis alors à observer Nobuta qui continua sa phrase.

« La personne… dont Shuji est amoureux… qu'importe qui elle est. Si…si Shuji l'aime et que cette personne l'aime en retour, c'est ce qui importe après tout, non ? Et puis Shuji sera toujours Shuji, quelque soit la personne avec qui a choisit d'être. »

A ces mots, tous les élèves acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation et Shuji se sentit un peu plus rassuré. Il venait de passer la première étape avec brio, en d'autres termes, il avait réussit à ce que les autres apprennent sa rupture avec Mariko et ils semblaient l'avoir plutôt bien pris. De plus, ils paraissaient avoir bien assimilé le fait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre, à son grand désespoir car il sentait que les questions n'allaient pas tarder à surgir.

« Et si on jouait aux devinettes ? » demanda soudain l'un des Destiny, en voyant que Shuji était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la discussion.

« Excellente idée » approuva le second garçon, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage avant de poursuivre « Nous allons tous poser des questions à Kiritani qui les inscrira au tableau et ensuite il écrira oui ou non juste à coté de la question ».

« Il pourra aussi faire des gestes pour exprimer certain de ses points de vue » enchaina l'autre Destiny en remuant les bras pour souligner ses dires.

« D'a… d'accord » répondit Shuji dans un murmure à peine audible. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas regagner sa place à cause de Bando qui lui bloquait toujours le passage. Il fut donc obligé de monter sur la petite estrade et de se diriger vers le tableau. Il prit une craie blanche et attendit que quelqu'un pose la première question. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Ta petite amie se trouve-t-elle dans cette école ? » demanda une jeune fille brune avec des lunettes ronde.

Shuji se retourna alors vers le tableau et y écrivit « école » suivit d'un « oui », le tout en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération car il pressentait qu'a ce rythme-là, ce jeu promettait d'être très long. Il se demandait même pourquoi ils ne l'interrogeaient pas directement sur le nom de sa soi-disant « petite amie » dès le départ, comme ça il arrêterait d'être inquiet. Il y eu un raclement de gorge et la seconde question le sorti de sa rêverie.

« Fait-elle parti de notre classe ? » demanda un garçon au second rang, tout en jouant avec son stylo.

Shuji inspira entre ses dents et inclina sa tête sur le coté avant d'écrire « classe » suivit d'un « oui ».

Il y eu un « oh » général qui traversa la salle de classe et tous se retournèrent vers Nobuta qui leur fit un signe négatif de la tête pour montrer que leur déduction était fausse. Alors une autre élève se leva et posa une question plus précise.

« Quelle est sa date de naissance ? » demanda-t-elle visiblement troublée par les deux premières réponses de Shuji.

Shuji se retourna une fois de plus vers le tableau et y inscrivit ce que la fille lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il sorti de devant, tout le monde pouvait lire « 9 avril 1985 » [1]. Les élèves se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs et se questionnèrent mutuellement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Depuis que Shuji avait été « enlevé » par les Destiny, Akira s'était assis sur son pupitre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le spectacle. Il avait remarqué que plus les questions qui étaient posées à son ami devenaient significatives et plus il avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant son air exaspéré. Il mourrait également d'envie de se lever et d'aller l'embrasser pour mettre fin à sa torture. Il se retint cependant car il avait peur de sa réaction.

Voyant un sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage d'Akira, Shuji leva sa main et lui fit un « kon » en joignant son majeur et son annulaire avec son pouce. Akira lui répondit de la même façon et finit son geste en embrassant sa main. Se sentant plus confiant après ce bref échange avec Akira, Shuji se mit à battre des bras pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades qui n'avaient pas cessé leur débat. Il se sentait près à leur révéler l'identité de sa prétendue « petite amie ». Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« La personne avec laquelle je sors… c'est …A » il fut de nouveau interrompu par une voix qui provenait cette fois-ci de l'extérieur de la salle.

« AKIRA-KUUUN » cria-t-elle, avant que sa propriétaire, une jeune fille aux longues boucles brunes, n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement très en colère. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'observer la pièce, puis elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé en direction de Shuji. Et *clap* elle le gifla d'un geste vif et rapide. Sous le choc, Shuji porta la main à sa joue tout en écarquillant les yeux. Les autres élèves regardèrent la scène tout aussi ahuries.

« Toi ! De quel droit as-tu osé me voler MON Akira-KUUUN » cria-t-elle de manière plutôt agressive tout en montrant Shuji du doigt.

Un grand silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce. Akira descendit du pupitre sur lequel il était assis dans un bond qui fit sursauter ses camarades les plus proches. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Shuji qui était au bord des larmes. Il se plaça entre Shuji et la jeune fille tout en faisant face à cette dernière. Toute la classe observait Akira et bien que tous le connaissait, il restait quand même l'une des personne les plus imprévisible qui pouvait exister. Même Shuji ne pouvait jamais prédire quelles seraient ses réactions et pour le coup, celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Akira défit le bouton de sa manche droite puis la fit remonter en tirant dessus violemment. Il leva sa main ouverte et l'envoya percuter la joue de la jeune fille en utilisant tout sa force. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche et un « oh » de surprise résonna dans la salle. Akira serra alors les poings et essaya de calmer sa voix avant de s'exprimer.

« Pas touche à MON Shujii-kun! » Articula-t-il en détachant chaque mots « Stupide Yoriko, pourquoi as-tu frappé Shuji-kun ? Si tu as un problème avec Akira ou si tu es jalouse de lui, c'est à Akira qu'il faut t'en prendre, c'est lui qu'il faut frapper, PAS Shuji-kun ! » Il termina sa phrase en lui lançant un regard meurtrier et en serrant un peu plus ses poings.

« Mais…mais » commença la jeune fille tout en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un tapement de pied sur l'estrade. « Akira-kuuun…. Je….je veux que tu sois à moi !... pourquoi lui ? » Lança-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle regarda Akira une dernière fois puis parti de la salle en courant. Akira se retourna ensuite vers Shuji et, voyant les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'enlacer tendrement. Shuji passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux et rapprocha son visage du sien. Akira posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, supprimant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait. S'en suivit un baiser emplit de passion. Baiser qui fut interrompu quelques secondes plus tard par les applaudissements et les sifflements de Nobuta, de Bando ainsi que du reste de la classe. Akira se retourna pour faire face aux élèves et Shuji l'enlaça par derrière. Ce dernier resserra sa prise au niveau de la taille de son amoureux et posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Akira tandis que l'autre posa ses mains sur celles de Shuji. Shuji fit un grand sourire à toute l'assistance et fut enfin capable de finir sa phrase.

« La personne avec laquelle je sors c'est A-KI-RA » articula-t-il joyeusement avant qu'un autre tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentisse de plus belle.

Akira se tourna son visage vers celui de Shuji et déposa un baiser papillon sur sa joue encore rose et endolorie à cause de la gifle. Il se dégagea ensuite de son étreinte et il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer au fond de la salle. Ils reprirent tout deux place aux coté de Nobuta et tout les élèves recommencèrent leurs conversations habituelles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bando et Mariko vinrent se joindre à la table du Trio pour féliciter Shuji et Akira de s'être déclarés devant toute la classe. Mariko constata avec amusement qu'Akira avait posé sa tête sur la table et qu'il avait étalé ses bras sur toute ma surface de celle-ci (ce qui, d'après Shuji, le faisait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau). Il s'était endormi après que Shuji et Nobuta aient débuté leur discussion concernant la préparation de la fête de fin d'année.

Soudain, le portable de Shuji, qui était posé sur la table, se mit à vibrer. Le tremblement réveilla Akira qui s'assit dans un sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et son attention se porta sur Shuji. Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa les revers de sa veste, puis il se mit à le secouer d'avant en arrière avant de crier.

« Shuuuuujiiii ! Mamechichi! » [2]

«Tonyu, Akiraaaaa ! »[3] répondit calmement Shuji, aucunement surpris par la réaction d'Akira. Lorsqu'il lâcha Shuji, ce dernier regarda autour d'eux et vit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard toute la classe se mit à rire et Akira se rassit sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse. Shuji se mit les mains devant les yeux en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il se dit que l'année promettait d'être longue et pleine de rebondissements aux cotés d'Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1] c'est la date de naissance de Yamashita Tomohisa ^^

[2] jus de haricot, Akira confond les mots « haricot » et « soja » dont les écritures sont très proches.

[3] lait de soja (c'est la boisson préféré d'Akira)

**Chapitre 2 terminé ^^, je suis désolé si il a quelques répétitions et quelques fautes d'orthographes, j'ai écrit cette partie à trois heures du matin … J'espère quelle vous plaira (ou pas) n'oubliez pas que votre avis n'intéresse **

**Sinon le chapitre 3 est en préparation, les grandes lignes ont été écrites, reste plus qu'à dessiner le paysage =)**

**Merci de votre lecture**

_Akamenishi_

_P.S_: Un grand merci à Chocolaolic, c'est grâce à ses "réactions" à la lecture de ce chapitre que celui-ci se retrouve sur fanfiction aujourd'hui ^^


	3. Samedi 6 Novembre matin

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 3** : Samedi 6 Novembre [matin]

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note 1** : Aller ! On prend les mêmes et on continu, voici enfin le troisième chapitre (tant attendu ?). J'ai enfin terminé de le taper et croyez-moi c'était long ^^. Bon sinon, soyer sympa, me tapez pas dessus pour ma façon d'écrire, mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographes (Word et moi-même oublions parfois des fautes XD) et autre. Ce chapitre est long comparé aux deux précédents. Et oui j'avais tellement d'idées et j'ai voulu toutes les mettre donc voilà le résultat.

**Note 2** : Bien que mon personnage préférée soit Shuji, je me suis rendu compte que la plupart du temps j'écrivais mes histoires du point de vue d'Akira ^^ (serai-ce une tentative désespérée de la part de mon pauvre petit cerveau pour me faire comprendre qu'en réalité j'admire Akira ?)[Waouh, l'art et la manière d'écrire des phrases très longues et incompréhensibles, c'est moi XD]

**Note 3 :** Si quelques trucs ne vous semblent pas cohérents avec le Drama c'est normal, c'est que ça provient de mon imagination. Et je suis également une grande fan des trois petits points (…).De plus, comme je ne connaissait pas les prénoms du père et de l'oncle d'Akira, bah j'ai pris des prénoms japonais au hasard.

**Yusuke** : oncle d'Akira

**Aoki **: père d'Akira

Voilà, bonne lecture ^0^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Une sonnerie de portable retenti pour la troisième fois dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Akira. Ce dernier, toujours endormi sous sa couette recouverte d'une montagne d'oreillers, n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce fut donc son oncle qui, pour le réveiller, prit l'initiative de lui apporter une tasse rempli de sa boisson favorite. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il posa la tasse sur la table basse et le bruit fit réagir la bête enfoui sous l'amas de tissus. Akira sorti alors ses bras de sous l'épaisse couette et s'étira dans une série de grognements incompréhensibles.

« Ohayo Akira » lui lança son oncle sur un air jovial tout en tapotant la couette à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de son neveu.

« O…ha…yo » répondit le garçon dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ton téléphone a sonné trois fois, tu devrais peut-être vérifier qui t'as appelé, si cette personne s'est donnée la peine d'insister autant, c'est probablement important »

« Hai …. » fit Akira dans un autre bâillement, plus sonore que le précédent.

Sur ce, sont oncle quitta la pièce pour aller préparer du tofu afin de contenter ses futurs clients. Akira repoussa les coussins et la couette au pied de son futon, puis il se leva et s'étira. Il fit ensuite quelques pas dans la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes et fini par s'asseoir devant la petite table. Il prit la tasse que son oncle lui avait apporté et en bu une grande gorgé avant de s'exclamer à haute voix

« Mamechichi ! Oishi ! »

Puis il avala le reste du liquide et étira son bras jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table pour attraper son portable. Il vérifia alors qui était l'individu qui avait osé le réveiller à (il tourna instinctivement la tête vers son réveil pour regarder l'heure) 7h30 !, un samedi matin, alors qu'il n'avait pas cours. Lorsqu'il reconnu le nom qui était affiché sur son téléphone, il sursauta.

« Oto-san » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux encore embués de sommeil pour y voir plus clair. Il se demanda pourquoi son père l'appelait à une heure aussi matinale et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir aujourd'hui. Pour mettre un terme à ses questions et aussi pour épargner une réflexion trop intense à ses deux neurones encore mal réveiller, il décida de le rappeler.

« Moshi Moshi » répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Kon-kon » lança Akira d'une voix toujours ensommeillée.

« Akira. J'imagine que tu viens de te réveiller. Cependant lorsque tu auras un travail tu devras te lever tout les matins et parfois même bien avant sept heures et demi … »

« Hai 'To-san, je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas uniquement pour me réveiller, ne ? » le coupa Akira qui commençait à en avoir marre que son père place le mot « travaille » dans toutes leurs conversations.

« Non, en effet. Je voudrai te demander de passer à mon bureau vers neuf heures car j'aimerai que l'on ait une petite conversion entre père et fils »

« Entre père et fils…hum » reprit Akira dans un murmure audible uniquement pour lui-même. « Ok… je viendrai » affirma-t-il sur un ton las.

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure, fils »

« T'à l'heure » répondit Akira avant de raccrocher.

Un long soupir s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres. Il fixa son téléphone quelques minutes avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche afin de se réveiller efficacement

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9h30. L'immeuble devant lequel Akira se trouvait était immense et ne comportait pas moins d'une trentaine d'étages. C'était l'un des nombreux bâtiments que possédait son père, un homme riche, ambitieux et dont la préoccupation première était que son fils reprenne sa compagnie. Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux sujets de dispute entre les deux hommes ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Akira avait quitté l'appartement familiale, situé au dernier étage de l'énorme building, pour se réfugié chez son oncle.

Akira prit une profonde inspiration puis entra dans l'immeuble tel une fusée. Il se dirigeât vers la secrétaire, assise dernière un vaste comptoir, et s'immobilisa devant elle en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer son attention.

« Je viens voir mon père » dit-il d'une voix grave, en observant la jeune femme qui griffonnait des cœurs sur un carnet.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda la standardiste en levant enfin les yeux vers Akira.

« Ku-sa-no-san » répondit Akira tout en tapotant le comptoir avec les mains pour ponctuer chaque syllabe.

La jeune femme le dévisageât, hésitante, en se demandant si ce pauvre garçon n'avait pas une araignée au plafond. Puis elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de la secrétaire pour l'informer de l'arrivé du « fils de Kusano-san » car elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander son nom, craignant de sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le combiné, elle releva la tête pour annoncer au jeune homme qu'il pouvait monter mais elle s'aperçut qu'Akira ne se trouvait plus devant elle. En tourna la tête vers la gauche elle découvrit qu'il était déjà dans l'ascenseur dont les portes commençaient à se refermer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que faisait Akira lorsque celui-ci lui envoya un « kon » avant de disparaitre derrière les portes de l'ascenseur en riant comme un abruti, laissant la standardiste sans voix.

Quand Akira sorti de l'ascenseur, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter devant la secrétaire et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son père. Arrivé là, il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, il pénétra dans la pièce puis claqua la porte pour la refermer. Il s'avança et pris place en face de son père. Ce dernier avait les bras posé sur les accoudoirs de son grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Akira croisa les bras et attendit que son père débute la conversation.

« Toujours en retard à ce que je vois » commenta son père.

« Pas toujours ! » répondit Akira un peu irrité par cette remarque.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! » reprit Akira sur la défensive « Jeudi matin j'étais à l'heure pour mon premier cours car Shuji… »

Son père interrompit son récit en leva la main puis enchaina

« Peu importe Akira, ce n'est pas pour ton incapacité à être à l'heure que je t'ai convoqué ce matin »

Akira poussa un soupir et son père continua

« Je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe au lycée ? »

« Très bien » répondit Akira en lui lançant un sourire forcé.

« Je ne dirai pas cela au vue de ton dernier relevé de notes, Akira. Cependant je me dis que si tu ne travailles pas ce doit être parce que tu passes trop de temps avec tes amis … ou peut-être avec ta petite amie ? Enfin si tu en a, bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas continuer de cette manière et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu prennes ta vie en mains, tu ne cois pas ? » Demanda son père, en faisant désormais pianoter ses doigts sur le bureau en signe d'impatience.

Pour toute réponse Akira leva les bras en l'air et s'étira. Puis les laissa mollement retomber sur les cuisses tout en soupirant. Soupir qui se transforma en bouderie qui dura pendant près d'une minute. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Mr Kusano reprit sur un ton plus froid

« Akira, si tu n'en es pas capable je ferai mieux de t'envoyer dans une école de management. Là-bas, au moins, je serai certain que tu feras quelque d'utile dans ta vie au lieu de trainer dans un établissement où tu ne fais que t'amuser … à vrai dire, je me demande même si tu as vraiment des amis car vu ton comportement…. » Il fut interrompu par Akira qui plaqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour y prendre appui avant de se lever d'un bond. Il se pencha sur le bureau de son père et abattit ses poings sur une pile de dossiers. Il fixa son père droit dans les yeux avant de lui parler sur un ton empli de colère.

« J'ai des amis ET je sors aussi avec quelqu'un. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me juger, de me menacer et me laisser en placer une …. »

« Alors parle ! Vas-y, je t'écoute. Explique-moi la raison de ce bulletin catastrophique et de ton comportement plus qu'étrange »

Pour réprimer son envie de lui répondre en lui balança son poing dans la figure, Akira, exaspéré, se dirigeât vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna et lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il pédalait en direction d' « Hirayama Tofuten » (comme disait si bien Akira). Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Shuji consulta sa montre comme à son habitude. Il était 10h30. Il attacha son vélo au le petit banc et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et Shuji se retrouva face à l'oncle d'Akira.

« Oh, ohayo Shuji » lança joyeusement le vieil homme.

« Ohayo gozaimasu » répondit Shuji en s'inclinant

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir … je suppose que tu es venu pour Akira ? »

Shuji répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, puis l'homme continua sur un ton ironique « et bien je te souhaite bonne chance pour le faire sortir de sa tanière »

« Doshite ? » [1] demanda Shuji, étonné.

« Ce matin Akira est parti voir son père et lorsqu'il est revenu il est allé se cacher sous sa couette. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de tensions entre mon frère et son fils… enfin je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler »

« Hai » acquiesça Shuji avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Akira tandis que l'oncle de ce dernier retournait à ses précédentes occupations.

Une fois devant la porte, Shuji toqua et un grognement lui répondit. Il la fit glisser et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un autre pas, il trébucha sur quelque chose et se retrouva face contre terre. Il se releva tant bien que mal en poussant des jurons dans sa barbe et réussit (après bien des difficultés) à trouver l'interrupteur. Il alluma ensuite la lumière. Au moment où la pièce s'éclaira, Shuji ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone avait dévasté la chambre de son ami. Tous ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, au point que qu'il ne pouvait même plus distinguer le parquet. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'un coin de la pièce était recouvert le plumes. Juste à coté de celles-ci reposaient deux morceaux de tissus informes et complètement déchirés. Il s'aperçût qu'Akira avait « trucidé » deux pauvres coussins innocents. Shuji tourna ensuite la tête vers le coin opposé et distingua ce qui lui semblait être Akira, enroulé dans une épaisse couette à carreaux bleu et blanc.

Il s'approcha lentement de la petite masse et s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle. Il glissa ensuite une main à l'intérieur de la couette et caressa la tête d'Akira tout en lui parlant d'une voix tendre.

« Akira, il est temps de se lever »

« Naa ! Akira dodo ! » Se défendit Akira tout en attrapant la main de Shuji et en resserrant la couette autour de lui.

« Akira, il est presque onze heures, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester dans ta chambre toute la journée, ne ? » lança Shuji d'un air moqueur. Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il prit conscience que ses doigts étaient entrés en contacte avec quelque chose d'humide. Il essaya de les libérer mais il ressenti une légère pression et poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé de douleur.

« Itai ….. A-KI-RAA ! » s'emporta Shuji. Il essaya de retirer ses doigts de la bouche de son ami. Sans succès.

« Aia mam ma !» rétorqua Akira tout en mâchouillant sa prise.

« Nani ? » [2] lança Shuji mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

Akira libéra ensuite les doigts prisonniers, non sans les avoir abondamment recouvert de salive. Shuji sorti précipitamment sa main de sous la couette dans un mouvement vif et rapide. Un rire s'échappa alors de la « caverne » d'Akira et quelques secondes plus tard ce dernier apparu d'un seul coup, en repoussant la couette jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette action fit sursauter Shuji, qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise et se retrouva assis, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Akira s'étira, puis lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression du jeune homme en face de lui, il rigola de plus belle. Shuji reprit son sérieux et croisa les bras contre son torse pour exprimer son mécontentement. Une fois sa crise de rire passée, Akira observa de nouveau Shuji et se mit dans la même position que lui avec un sourire satisfait.

« Akira miam, miam » annonça Akira tout en se jetant sur Shuji. Une fois son amant plaqué au sol, il lui attrapa de nouveau la main et remit les pauvres petits doigts encore humides dans sa bouche. Shuji laissa s'échapper un soupir résigné. Il savait que lorsqu'Akira voulait quelque chose il finissait toujours par l'avoir. Voyant que Shuji ne se débâtait plus, Akira relâcha ses doigts. Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole.

« Shujiiii ! MA-ME-CHI-CHI ! » Akira ponctua sa demande d'un "kon" puis se pencha de nouveau sur Shuji pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans le même temps, il s'empara de ses bras, les fit remonter au dessus de sa tête et les maintint pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il fit durer leur échange pendant encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la porte ne glisse subitement, laissant entrer l'oncle d'Akira.

« Itai ? Mamechichi ?... Shuji, Akira, qu'est-ce qui se pa… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà immobiliser devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux adolescents. Ces derniers tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus et les trois hommes s'observèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant que l'oncle d'Akira ne se mette à rire, suivit par Akira. Shuji observa la scène d'un air médusé, incapable de bouger.

« Et bien vous en aurez mit du temps ! » lança joyeusement le vieil homme avant de repartir vers le salon dans un ultime éclat de rire. Akira reporta son attention sur Shuji, qui était toujours sous lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois mais ce dernier l'interrompit dans son élan en le faisant basculer sur le côté. Shuji se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Akira fit de même puis Shuji décida que le moment était bien choisit pour questionner son ami.

« Ne, Akira … ton oncle m'a dit que tu étais allé voir ton père ce matin… » Il se gratta la tête en se demandant si il devait continuer et finalement il reprit la parole, avec un peu plus d'hésitation cependant « comment … comment ça s'est passé ? »

Akira soupira et baissa les yeux avant de répondre

« Mal » lança-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil « il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, que je devais prendre ma vie en mains et que si j'avais un bulletin médiocre c'était à cause de mon comportement… et que comme je n'avais pas d'amis … » sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'énervement. En entendant cela Shuji ne pu retenir un « hein » de surprise, ce qui invita Akira à continuer sa diatribe, plus calmement pour ne pas inquiéter Shuji.

« J'étais tellement énerver quand il m'a dit ça… en plus il ne m'a même pas laissé parler … alors … alors à la fin j'ai balancé mes poings sur son bureau en lui annonçant que j'avais des amis et que… que je sortais également avec quelqu'un » il poussa un petit grognement avant de poursuivre en marmonnant « ensuite je suis parti en claquant la porte ».

« Hum… je vois… je suppose que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien avec ton père »

« Non, en effet et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis le départ de ma mère »

« Je comprend …. Mais alors il n'est toujours pas au courant pour … toi et moi ? »

Akira fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Shuji et se blotti dans ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux. Shuji répondit à son geste en resserrant ses bras autour du corps d'Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10h. Depuis le départ de son fils, Mr Kusano se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menacé Akira et surtout de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'exprimer convenablement. Cependant il pressentait que son fils ne lui disait pas la vérité concernant ses amis et sa relation amoureuse. Cette déduction l'amena à se poser des questions car, bien que son fils ait un comportement étrange, celui-ci ne lui avait pourtant jamais mentit. Mr Kusano décrocha ensuite son téléphone et décida d'appeler la seule personne qui pouvait lui en dire d'avantage concernant son fils. Il fit le numéro et patienta jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde.

« Moshi Moshi »

« Yusuke, c'est Aoki, j'espère que je ne dérange pas »

« Non, pas du tout… j'imagine que tu appel pour avoir des nouvelles de ton fils et, te connaissant comme je te connais, tu aimerais que je te donne quelques informations le concernant »

« Tu as deviné mon cher frère. Mais pas seulement. Vois-tu lorsque nous discutions il m'a dit qu'il avait des amis et une petite amie et … enfin… j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet »

« Désolé je ne sais rien sur sa petite amie, par contre ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Akira passe son temps avec deux de ses amis, Kiritani Shuji et Kotani Nobuko. Ils sont tous les deux dans la même classe qu'Akira et ils trainent toujours ensemble, tous les trois »

« Je constate qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ce garnement à des amis sachant qu'il à toujours eu énormément de mal à se faire accepter … Es-tu sûre cependant que tu n'as aucune information concernant sa petite amie ? »

« J'en suis certain Aoki. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me le redemander ? … Écoutes petit frère, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais avoir une vraie conversation avec ton fils, il est grand temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je sais mais ce matin …. Il est parti de mon bureau en claquant la porte. Tu me connais Yusuke, tu sais très bien que je m'emporte facilement lorsqu'il s'agit de mon fils, je voulais simplement en savoir un peu plus sur lui et j'ai commencé par le juger avant de le laisser parler »

« Oh oui ça, je te connais très bien Aoki et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accueilli Akira chez moi lorsqu'il à quitté votre appartement »

« Hum … qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« Et bien Aoki, je pense que le mieux ce serait que tu l'appel pour t'excuser et puis pourquoi ne l'inviterai-tu pas à discuter autour d'un bon diner, on dit que ça aide à se détendre et à réfléchir plus calmement, de cette façon vous pourriez peut-être parler sans vous taper dessus »

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, merci Yusuke »

« Pas de quoi Aoki, j'espère que tout se passera bien »

« Moi aussi … sayonara »

« Sayonara»

Après avoir raccroché le combiné, Mr Kusano se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Bien qu'un millier de questions prenaient place dans sa tête, une seule semblait spécialement attirer son attention : qui pouvait bien être la fameuse petite amie d'Akira ? Il réfléchit pendant un moment puis il eut une illumination. Évidement, Akira n'avait que deux véritables amis, Kiritani et Kotani et l'un deux était une fille. Pour lui, il était évident qu'Akira sortait avec Nobuko. C'est sur cette conclusion que Mr Kusano s'empara une nouvelle fois du combiné et appela son fils. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une trentaine de secondes que ce dernier décrocha

« Moshi Moshi »

« Akira, je t'appelle car je souhaiterai m'excuser pour mon attitude sévère et brusque de ce matin »

« Hai 'To-san.. » répondit Akira sur un ton neutre puis enchaîna de manière plus directe « tu ne m'appelle pas que pour t'excuser, je me trompe ? »

« En effet, je voudrais également t'inviter à diner afin que nous puissions continuer notre conversation de ce matin … de manière plus calme cette fois-ci, si tu le veux bien…. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« … Hai, je viendrais … mais dans ce cas j'amènerai deux de mes amis comme ça tu pourras voir que je ne passe mon temps à trainer sans rien faire »

« Pas de problèmes, je serai même ravi de faire leur connaissance »

« Ok, dans ce cas nous viendrons vers neuf heures »

« Parfait, dans ce cas je te dis à ce soir, Akira »

« À c'soir 'To-san »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

[1] Pourquoi ?

[2] Quoi ?

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :). Le 4 arrive bientôt, faut juste le temps que je le tape (et oui, j'écris d'abord mes fics sur du papier et je les recopie ensuite XD) donc patience, patience …**

_**Merci de votre lecture**_

_Akamenishi_

**P.S : **Encore un grand merci à Chocolaolic, grande amie et fidèle lectrice =). Soit dit en passant, si vous voyez beaucoup (voir énormément) de points d'exclamation (!) dans cette fic, bah c'est d'sa faute, c'est elle qui m'a refiler le virus ^^


	4. Samedi 6 Novembre soir

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 4** : Samedi 6 Novembre [soir]

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note **: Plus mon histoire avance et plus je me demande si elle a un sens. J'ai vraiment l'impression que les personnages disent n'importe quoi et que tout part en live … mais bon peut-être que c'est ce que ressent un auteur lorsqu'il à fini d'écrire un chapitre ? Bref, voici enfin le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaira =)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il était 19h00 lorsque Shuji, Akira et Nobuta arrivèrent à l'appartement de Mr Kusano. Ils se déchaussèrent et accrochèrent leurs manteaux. Puis, sous la direction d'Akira, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle à manger. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce le père d'Akira se leva pour les accueillir chaleureusement. Akira fit ensuite les présentations et ils prirent place autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Akira s'assit en bout de table, face à son père tandis que Shuji et Nobuta prirent les deux places restantes. Le diner se déroula sans encombre, Mr Kusano parla de ses affaires et tous l'écoutèrent avec attention jusqu'au moment où il fit dériver la conversation sur l'éventuelle possibilité qu'Akira reprenne sa compagnie. A cet instant, le jeune homme en question s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et prit la parole.

« 'To-san et si on changeait de sujet ? » demanda Akira d'un air plutôt contrarié.

« Bien, puisque ma compagnie de t'intéresse pas, pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas d'un sujet où tout le monde aurait quelque chose à faire partager ? » il s'interrompit un instant pour observer les adolescents qui l'entourait, puis reprit « comme par exemple les conquêtes amoureuses ? »

Nobuta et Shuji baissèrent la tête tandis qu'Akira soutint le regard de son père, l'invitant à approfondir sa question.

« Au fait Akira, quand me présentes-tu ta petite amie ? » interrogeât Mr Kusano avec une pointe de curiosité.

Au moment où ils entendirent la question tous manquèrent de s'étouffer, Shuji avec un sushi, Nobuta avec une crevette et Akira avec son verre d'eau. Ce qui amplifia la curiosité du père d'Akira.

« D'après vos réactions » commença Mr Kusano, en les regardants tours à tour « j'en déduis que soit vous n'étiez pas au courant soit que vous ne saviez pas que je l'étais » termina-t-il avec un immense sourire satisfait.

Akira fut le premier à se remettre du choc et reprit la parole

« Ils, ils savent 'to-san »

« Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois aucun mal à te demander à quoi elle ressemble et puis d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'a pas invité ? »

Akira tourna la tête vers Nobuta. Celle-ci lui fit un signe approbateur puis il se tourna vers Shuji. Il le regarda fixement pendant une dizaine de secondes. Enfin il reporta son attention vers son père et omit volontairement de répondre à la deuxième partie de la question.

« Hum… c'est une personne est très jolie, gentille, amusante, assez discrète et c'est une des rare arrive à me supporter »

Au mot « discrète » Mr Kusano regarda Nobuta tout en souriant. Akira qui avait comprit les pensées de son père fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Nobuta l'imita, ayant compris ce qui se passait. Shuji, quant à lui, resta silencieux, guettant la suite des évènements avec un regard plutôt inquiet. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Mr Kusano, il rougit violement et fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de disparaitre sous terre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'Akira reprit son sérieux, il planta son regard dans celui de son père, dont l'expression était passée du contentement à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« 'To-san, je sais très bien ce que tu te dis, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu te trompes ! » dit-il en souriant « Nobuta n'est pas ma petite amie », il ponctua ses paroles d'un signe négatif.

Nobuta confirma également ses dires d'un hochement de tête. Mr Kusano prit ensuite un air interrogateur, ce qu'Akira remarqua. Il continua afin d'empêcher un quelconque malentendu.

« Oto-san » commença-t-il plus sérieusement qu'à son habitude « ma petite amie » (il mit des guillemets fictifs au terme « petite amie » à l'aide de ses mains) c'est … » il s'interrompit pour observer Shuji qui le suppliait de rien révéler, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement d'Akira. Puis ce dernier termina sa phrase en souriant « Shuuuji-kun ! »

Après cette annonce assez enjouée, Akira se leva d'un bond en repoussant sa chaise en arrière. Shuji eu le même réflex, qu'il exécuta plus pas surprise que par envie. Akira se dirigeât ensuite vers lui et deux enjambées plus tard, il se retrouva face à ce dernier. Shuji l'observa, perplexe, et il eut tout juste le temps de penser « il va pas oser… » qu'Akira s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres et l'embrassait passionnément. Lorsqu'Akira rompit le baiser, Shuji était à bout de souffle tandis que Nobuta retenait le sien. Mr Kusano, pour sa part, était scandalisé et ce sentiment était facilement reconnaissable sur son visage. Il se leva en serrant les poings et fit deux pas pour se retrouver en face de Shuji. Une fois la distance effacée, il leva la main et lui envoya une gifle magistrale (la deuxième en trois jours quand même, pauvre choux, je ne suis pas méchante, pas du tout !). Profitant du contrecoup occasionné par son action, Mr Kusano contourna ensuite Shuji pour se rapprocher de son fils. Une fois devant lui, il leva de nouveau la main et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée un son sec se fit entendre lorsque la main s'abattit sur la joue d'Akira. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Akira et l'on pouvait facilement lire de l'étonnement sur les visages des deux autres adolescents.

« Akira SHOCK ! » fut tout ce qu'Akira fut capable d'articuler sur le moment.

Il serra alors les poings, prêt à riposter pour massacrer son père. C'est précisément ce moment que choisit Nobuta pour se lever et pour s'avancer vers Akira. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour l'inciter au calme. Akira se tourna alors vers Shuji et lui prit la main, sous le regard toujours choqué de Mr Kusano. Puis il fit un signe de tête à Nobuta et entraina son amant hors de l'appartement. Shuji lança un dernier regard inquiet en direction de Nobuta qui lui sourit et le convia à partir en lui faisant un petit geste de la main.

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Nobuta se retrouva seule en compagnie de Mr Kusano. Et l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle prit place à côté de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait retrouvé son calme, elle prit la parole et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

« Vous savez, votre fils est l'une des personnes les plus gentille, sincère et serviable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… ce qui est également le cas de Shuji » elle s'interrompit, comme pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de percevoir ses paroles, puis reprit « pendant toute ma scolarité je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… tout le monde me maltraitait… j'était… j'était le souffre-douleur de mes camarades de classe… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Shuji et Akira. Ils sont venus m'aider quand leurs camarades ont essayé de me frapper. Ils m'ont apprit à relever la tête, à me défendre et surtout à être une personne plus forte et courageuse…. Ils m'ont sauvé »

Pendant un instant le regard de Nobuta croisa celui de Mr Kusano et la jeune fille continua

« Je pense que le fait de m'avoir aidé les a, en quelque sorte, rapproché et aidé à avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… bien que…. Je reste cependant persuadée qu'ils se seraient déclarés même sans mon intervention »

Nobuta s'arrêta quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis voyant que Mr Kusano la fixait toujours avec attention elle parla de nouveau.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que …. » mais elle fut interrompue par l'homme qui se leva. Elle décida alors de ne rien ajouter tandis qu'elle le regardait aller et venir dans la pièce pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se rassoir en face d'elle. Il se gratta ensuite la tête, signe qu'il réfléchissait, puis poussa un soupir résigné tout en laissant retomber mollement ses bras sur ses cuisses. A cet instant, Nobuta sourit lorsqu'elle comprit d'où Akira tenait certaines de ses petites manies. Mr Kusano s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge, puis, en fixant un point imaginaire sur la table commença à parler.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à… une chose pareille, surtout de la part de mon fils. » il s'arrêta, puis détourna son regard vers Nobuta. Tout en l'observant il continua.

« Finalement… mon fils à un bon fond, je crois que… je me rends maintenant compte que je l'ai jugé trop vite…. Il a… il a de formidables amis, sur lesquels il peut compter…. Et…et ensuite » il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer « et bien il a le droit d'aimer la personne de son choix, que ce soit une fille ou… un garçon. Après tout, ce qui est important en amour ce n'est pas l'apparence extérieure »

Sur cette dernière phrase, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Nobuta l'imita tout en se disant qu'en définitive, l'homme assis en face d'elle n'était pas aussi insensible, tyrannique et étroit d'esprit que le disait Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

22h30. La porte glissa d'un seul coup pour laisser entrer un Akira rouge de colère suivit d'un Shuji toujours étonné par la tournure de cette soirée.

« Okaeri » dit le Tofu man en relevant la tête de son livre.

« Grrrr » lui répondit Akira en entrainant Shuji vers sa chambre, telle une tornade.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, les deux garçons enlevèrent leurs chaussures (qu'ils n'avaient pas pu retirer dans l'entrée à cause de la précipitation d'Akira) et posèrent leurs manteaux dans un coin de la pièce. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite, côte à côte, sur le futon d'Akira. Voyant que la colère de se dernier ne se dissipait guère, Shuji prit l'initiative de passer la nuit avec lui, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. D'ailleurs, connaissant Akira, cela pouvait très bien être possible. Shuji téléphona ensuite à son père pour le prévenir et ce dernier fut même ravie de la décision de son fils. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Akira se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Ne, Shuji-kun ? »

« Hum… »

« Au moins l'un de nos parent approuve notre relation » constata Akira tout en jouant avec une des mèches de cheveux de son amant.

« Et que fais-tu de ton oncle ? »

« Ah… oui mais … lui, bah … il compte pas ! » lança Akira avant de rire, très vite suivit par Shuji. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Akira recommença à parler

« Ne, Shuji-kun… tu te souviens du jour où Shuji to Akira ont annoncé à ton père qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? ». Bien sûr comment aurai-t-il pu l'oublier. C'était l'un des moments les plus stressants de toute sa vie. Au souvenir de cet occasion, un sourire d'étira sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

**FLASH BACK**

« Ie, oto-san … ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une plaisanterie »répondit Shuji les bras en avant, s'attendant à une éventuelle crise de colère de la part de son père. Cependant ce dernier resta figé sur place, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. A cet instant, Mr Kiritani ressemblait plus à une statue de cire qu'à un être humain. Akira agita les bras devant son visage pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il tira une chaise derrière lui et le fit s'asseoir. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque assourdissant. Puis le père de Shuji se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Cela faisait un moment que j'avais remarqué qu'Akira et toi passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble et que votre amitié était devenu plus forte. Je me suis également aperçu que tu étais plus heureux qu'avant, cependant je n'aurais jamais imaginé que votre relation évoluerait dans ce sens » il prit Shuji dans ses bras et l'étreignit pendant un instant avant de reprendre sa position initiale « Si…si vous êtes heureux comme ça, et bien c'est tout ce qui compte… le bonheur de mon fils est ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux » il se tourna ensuite vers Akira et continua « et si un jour vous avez besoin de soutient… je serai là » termina-t-il avant de s'essuyer les yeux, d'où une larme de joie commençait à faire son apparition.

« Moi aussi ! » lança une voix depuis la chambre de Koji et, deux secondes plus tard, le jeune garçon apparût dans la pièce. Il se dirigeât vers Akira et lui tapa dans les mains avant de poursuivre

« Je savais bien que vous étiez ensemble » lança-t-il d'une voix triomphante «Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez avoir le courage de nous le dire ! »

C'est sur ces mots que tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur, oubliant ainsi l'atmosphère plutôt tendue qui régnait dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant. Par la suite, Mr Kiritani invita même Akira à rester diner pour raconter comment Shuji et Akira en était arrivé là.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 ^^ j'espère que vous avez apprécié et **_**Merci de votre lecture**_** =) **

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**

_Akamenishi_


	5. Dimanche 7 Novembre

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 5** : Dimanche 7 Novembre

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note** : J'ai tapé ce chapitre à minuit donc je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes que pourrait contenir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mr Kusano poussa un énième soupir. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit il avait décidé de se lever tôt et de se rendre à son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était assis dans cette même pièce, essayant de corriger un rapport qu'il devait envoyer à Londres le lendemain, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il se demandait comment il devait agir, il savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais il ne savait absolument pas de quelle façon. C'est ainsi que, pour la quatrième fois depuis 7h00 ce matin, il consulta sa montre. Il était 9h00. Il décida d'appeler le père de Shuji pour l'informer de la relation qu'entretenaient leurs fils. Il décrocha le combiné puis composa le numéro. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième sonnerie qu'un bip se fit entendre et une voix d'homme ensommeillée lui répondit.

« Moshi Moshi »

« Mr Kiritani, c'est Mr Kusano, le père d'Akira »

« Oh... Mr. Kusano, ohayo gozaimasu»

« Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère? »

« Non, pas du tout, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Shuji ? »

« Non… enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… je voudrais simplement vous poser une question »

« Je vous écoute »

« Savez-vous que votre fils… sors avec le mien ? »

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils sont pratiquement inséparables et je n'ai jamais vu Shuji s'amuser autant. Akira est vraiment un gentil garçon, un peu étrange mais très sympathique … »

Il fut interrompu pas Mr Kusano.

« Mr Kiritani, je pense que vous m'avez mal compris »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien ce que je veux dire c'est que nos enfants « sortent » ensemble. Ils sont, comment dire, un… un couple ! »

« Oui, je sais. J'avais compris la première fois que vous me l'avez dit »

« Donc vous le saviez. Permettez moi de vous demander, depuis quand ? »

« Depuis 6 jours, en fait ils me l'ont dit dès qu'ils l'ont su »

« Ah… et cela ne vous dérange pas. Ce que j'essai de vous dire c'est que, pour ma part, lorsque j'ai apprit la nouvelle ma réaction a été quelque peu… violente » il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis enchaîna « j'ai giflé mon fils… ainsi…ainsi que le votre. Et je tenais à m'excuser pour mon acte, je suis vraiment désolé »

« Je vois. Et bien vous savez, je peux comprendre votre attitude. Cependant je pense qu'elle était exagérée. Lorsqu'ils ont fait leur « coming out » j'ai cru que j'allais sortir de mes gonds et me mettre à leur hurler dessus. Mais je me suis dit « et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du moment qu'ils sont heureux ensemble » et je me suis reprit. De toute façon ça n'aurait servit à rien de s'énerver, ce sont deux grands garçons de 17 ans, après tout ils sont libre de choisir qui ils veulent aimer. De plus, je pense que si j'avais désapprouvé leur relation, ils auraient tout de même continué à se voir en cachette. Et à mon avis, le fait de devoir se cacher ne les aurait rendus que plus malheureux. »

« Hum hum… en effet » murmura Mr Kusano

« Ah oui, Mr Kusano, et pour en revenir à vos excuses, je veux bien les acceptés mais elles ne me serviront à rien. Je pense plutôt que vous feriez mieux d'appeler votre fils pour lui dire que vous regretter votre geste »

« Oui, vous avez raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mr Kusano, je vous suis très reconnaissant de l'aide que vous m'avez apporté et de la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve. »

« Je vous en prit. J'espère que la situation s'arrangera. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Mr Kusano »

« Merci beaucoup Mr Kiritani, au revoir »

« Au revoir »

Lorsqu'il reposa le combiné sur son socle, Mr Kusano prit une profonde inspiration et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il joignit ses deux mains et entama une intense réflexion concernant la manière dont il allait pouvoir régler cette histoire avec son fils. Puis, finalement, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions et qu'avec un peu de diplomatie il y arriverait sûrement. C'est sur cette dernière remarque qu'il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Si oretachi wa itsudemo_

_Futari de hitotsu datta_

_Jimoto ja make shirazu_

_Sou darou_

_Si oretachi wa mukashi kara_

_Kono machi ni akogarete_

_Shinjite ikitekita_

_Nazedarou omoi dashita Keshiki wa_

_Tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora_

_Dakishimete_

_[Seishun Amigo – Shuji to Akira]_

10h00. Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre d'Akira. Shuji fut le premier à être réveillé par la nuisance sonore en provenance du portable de son amant. Il se leva sans déranger ce dernier et s'empara du téléphone posé sur la table basse. Il regarda le petit écran qui affichait « otosan » puis se retourna vers Akira. Constatant qu'il dormait toujours paisiblement malgré le vacarme engendré par la sonnerie, il se dirigeât vers le toit de la petite baraque. Une fois arrivé là-haut il décrocha.

« Moshi Moshi »

« … Kiritani Shuji ? »

« Hai… Kusano-san ? »

« Oui… étant donné que c'est toi qui répond, je suppose que mon fils ne veut pas m'adresser la parole »

« Ie Kusano-san, si j'ai répondu à sa place c'était pour ne pas le réveiller »

« Ah, je vois… en fin de compte je pense que c'est peut-être mieux si je m'adresse à toi en premier. Je te pris de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement déplacé vis-à-vis de toi lors de notre diner hier soir. Si j'ai réagit de la sorte c'était sous le coup de la surprise et peut-être un peu aussi à cause de la colère. »

« Je peux facilement comprendre votre réaction car mon père a presque eu la même lorsque nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle… j'espère simplement que vous … ne nous en voulez pas … sachez que notre relation n'est en aucun cas une plaisanterie, Akira et moi sommes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre quand j'ai parlé avec votre amie… Nobuta, c'est bien ça ? »

« Hai »

« Elle m'a tout expliqué et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agit assez durement avec vous deux et sans connaitre tout les détails. J'ai également appelé ton père ce matin et notre conversation n'a fait que renforcer mon sentiment de culpabilité »

« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il sache n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet »

« Et vous avez été surpris de sa réaction, tout comme Akira et moi l'avons été lorsque nous lu avons annoncé qu'on sortait ensemble. Je suis heureux qu'il se soit comporté comme il l'a fait et je lui en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Il nous a beaucoup aidés. »

« Je me rends compte que j'aurai d'abord dû discuter avec vous deux avant de m'emporter. Je voudrais me faire pardonner et pour cela j'avais pensé vous inviter tous les deux pour boire un verre. Que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre avec Akira au Yamapi à 14h00 cet après-midi ? »

« Hai, j'accepte volontiers et ne vous inquiétez pas j'amènerai Akira même si il faut que je le traine tout le long du chemin »

« Merci beaucoup Shuji. Dans ce cas je te dis à cet après-midi »

« À cet après-midi Mr Kusano »

Apres voir terminé sa conversation avec Mr Kusano, Shuji retourna dans la chambre de son amant. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce il découvrit un Akira debout, les bras croisés contre son torse, en train de bouder. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut il se jeta sur son compagnon tout en criant

« Shuji-kuuun »

Shuji lui répondit en le serrant dans ses bras. Akira enfouit ensuite son visage dans le cou de son amant tout en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible.

« Akira pensait que Shuji l'avait abandonné »

« Baka » répondit Shuji tout en luis envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Shuji-kun Aishiteru » [1]

« Aishiteru Akira »

Sur cette dernière déclaration Akira prit la main de Shuji et l'entraina dans la cuisine. Akira leur servit deux vers de son fameux « Mamechichi » et les deux garçons s'installèrent autour de la table pour discuter. Akira commença à parler de ninja puis la conversation dériva vers ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire ce dimanche après-midi. Lorsqu'Akira déclara qu'il voulait aller au cinéma voir Kung-fu Panda, Shuji s'exclama sur un ton enjoué

« Ah, c'est une très bonne idée et si on allait boire un verre avant d'y aller ? »

« Hai, Shuji-kun ! »

Après cela ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avec l'oncle d'Akira qui leur avait préparé des sushi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

14h00. Shuji et Akira se préparaient et une fois que ce dernier eut enfin retrouvé ses chaussures ils prirent la direction du Yamapi, un endroit où la plupart des jeunes se retrouvaient pour boire un verre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Akira entra le premier dans la brasserie, suivit de Shuji. Il observa le lieu en faisant naviguer son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il se figeât au moment où il reconnu l'homme assit à la table la plus éloignée. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir mais son action fut interrompu quand il percuta Shuji qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Ce dernier lui prit la main, sans tenir compte de ses protestations et l'entraina jusqu'à la table où le père d'Akira les attendait. Une fois arrivés, Shuji incita Akira à s'asseoir et il fit de même.

« Konnichiwa » dit Mr Kusano en s'adressant aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui répondirent de la même manière. Puis il entama la conversation.

« Akira, au vue de son attitude je présume que Shuji ne t'as pas informé de ma présence »

« Ie, 'tosan, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser Akira. Je souhaiterai me faire pardonner concernant ma conduite de la veille. Je t'ai appelé ce matin mais c'est ton ami qui m'a répondu et nous avons un peu discuté. Nous en sommes ensuite venus à la conclusion qu'il fallait que l'on se voit pour éclaircir les choses. »

Akira fixa intensément son père et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

« Après votre départ, votre amie Nobuta m'a tout raconter et j'ai réalisé que je m'étais mal comporté. Qui plus est, lorsque j'ai appelé Mr Kiritani, j'ai compris que j'avais réagit de façon plutôt excessive, sans chercher à connaitre le pourquoi du comment… je tiens également à vous dire que, bien que cela risque de prendre du temps avant que je m'y… habitue… sachez que si vous avez besoin de soutient, je serai là »

« Arigato 'tosan » répondit Akira en esquissant un sourire avant de se retourner vers Shuji et de croiser les bras.

« Shuji-kun, méchant, t'aurais pu dire à ton Akira que tu avais parlé avec son père et la raison pour laquelle tu l'as amené ici »

Sur ce, Akira mit une tape sur la tête de Shuji et tous les trois se mirent jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse s'approche de leur table.

« Konnichiwa messieurs, que désirez-vous commander ? »

« Je prendrais du saké, s'il vous plait » demanda Mr Kusano

« Un lait chocolaté, s'il vous plait » demanda ensuite Shuji

« Mamechichi ! » lança Akira tout en faisant un bond sur sa chaise alors qu'il commandait sa boisson favorite.

En entendant ce mot, la serveuse le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. L'expression de la jeune femme fit rire les deux autres hommes assis à la table. Akira reparti dans sa bouderie ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer l'incompréhension de la serveuse ainsi que les rires de Mr Kusano et de Shuji. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir retrouvé une partie de son sérieux, Shuji regarda la jeune femme, qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression et entreprit de lui expliquer ce que son ami désirait.

« Il voudrait du Tonyu, s'il vous plait »

La serveuse le regarda, perplexe, puis repartie derrière le comptoir pour préparer ce qu'ils avaient commandé tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux éclats de rire en provenance de la table du fond.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1] Je t'aime

**YOSH, voilà la fin du 5****ème**** chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai déjà une petite idée donc je pense réussir à le mettre en forme assez rapidement. N'oubliez pas que votre avis m'intéresse =)**

**Arigato gozaimasu !**

_Akamenishi_


	6. Samedi 4 Avril matin

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 6** : Samedi 4 Avril [matin]

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note 1:** J'avais dit que je ferais peut-être un lemon mais au final ce sera seulement un petit lime, vu que cette Fanfiction est la toute première que j'écris, je m'aperçois que je ne me sens absolument pas prête pour décrire des relations trop explicites (bien que j'adore en lire). Donc voilà, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

**Note 2**: Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles bêtises et incohérences écrites dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

7h00. Appartement de Shuji. Des pas rapides en provenance de la cuisine se firent entendre suivit par le vacarme produit par l'ouverture précipitée d'une porte. Il y eut quelques bruits de pas supplémentaires, plus proches cette fois-ci puis Shuji sentit quelque chose bondir sur le lit. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans les oreillers. La « chose » en profita pour se mettre sur lui et commença à tirer sur les couvertures pour le réveiller. Shuji manifesta son mécontentement par des grognements tout en marmonnant

«'core sommeil…fatigué ».

« Shuji-kun! LÈVES-TOI ! » lança Akira tout en continuant ses secousses.

« Pas envie, 'core 5 minutes 'kira » répondit Shuji en resserrant un peu plus les couvertures autour de lui pour faire renoncer son compagnon.

Cependant le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et était bien décidé à tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Il s'immobilisa sur Shuji. Ce dernier pensant que son amant ne l'embêterai plus (et c'était très mal connaître Akira) fit redescendre les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Cependant c'est en l'observant qu'il se rendit compte de son expression et se demanda quel mauvais tour il allait encore lui jouer. Et il avait vu juste, car Akira avait bien quelque chose dernière la tête. Il se pencha sur Shuji et lui lécha la joue, laissant une fine traînée de salive.

« Miam miam » dit Akira en ronronnant comme un chaton.

Shuji lui lança un regard genre « ça te prend souvent? » ce a quoi Akira répondit en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula, Akira s'empara une nouvelle fois des couvertures et les secoua encore plus violemment tout en criant

« SHUUUUJIIIII-KUN ! »

« Urusai » répondit Shuji d'une voix calme et plutôt exaspérée

« Mais, Shuji-kun, Shuji-kun ! » commença Akira en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

« Akiraaaaa, nani? »

« Shuji-kun ! Mais tu t'rends pas compte ! »

« Naniiii ?»

« Shuji-kun, Akira, Akira... »

« Mais quoi ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« Akira, Akira ...n'a plus de MAMECHICHI !»

Shuji poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre et lui répondit

« Baka... » en lui envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, puis il croisa les bras et continua « et c'est pour ça que j'ai droit à un réveille en fanfare à 7 heures du matin, parce que Monsieur Kusano Akira n'a plus de Mamechichi ! Ah mais vraiment ... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » demanda Shuji, amusé.

« Bah, Shuji peut très bien garder Akira enfermé avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps... Forever Love... Shuji to Akira chunyu ! » répondit le jeune homme tout en exécutant le fameux geste qu'il avait appris à Nobuta.

Cette fois-ci Shuji ne chercha même pas à répondre et poussa Akira sur le côté tout en se redressant sur ses coudes. Akira reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

« Shuji-kun ! A ... » mais il n'eut pas la temps de terminé sa phrase car ledit Shuji le poussa hors du lit. Il se remit sous les couvertures et se rendormit tout en essayant de ne pas prêté attention au rire hystérique d'Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vers 9h00 Shuji se réveilla (de lui-même cette fois-ci) pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se redressa et s'étira lentement avant de poser ses pieds sur le sol pour se lever. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Akira était toujours allongé par terre et qu'il dormait profondément. Il s'agenouilla doucement près de lui et le secoua vivement, comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui un peut plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Akira ! DE-BOUT! »

Shuji pensait qu'Akira ronchonnerait et qu'il le repousserait mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit, Akira se redressa et se jeta sur son amoureux les faisant tout deux basculer sur le sol de la chambre.

« Itai... » s'exclama Shuji d'une vois un peu étouffée.

« Gomen ne, Shuuuji-kun, Daijoubu desuka ? » demanda Akira tout en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Hai... par contre si tu pouvait te relever ça irait encore mieux, tu pèse trois tonnes Akira »

Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire éblouissant avant de se relever et de s'écrier

« Ah Shuji-kun a remarqué ! » lança Akira, en sautillant sur ses genoux

« Évidement baka, tu m'as écrasé comme une crêpe en te jetant de tout ton poids sur moi, comment voulais-tu que je ne m'en aperçoive pas »

Le sourire d'Akira s'élargit un peu plus puis leva les bras en l'air avant de répondre

« Youpi ! Ça a marché ! »

« Ano ... Akira, mais de quoi tu parles? » demanda Shuji, assez perplexe.

« Akira a lu sur l'entrenet que ... »

« Tu veux dire internet » reprit machinalement Shuji.

« Hai ... mais c'est pas ça qui est important, ce qui compte c'est que le rite a dit que... »

« Le site, Akira »

« Shuuuji-kun, si tu m'interromps encore une fois je te raconte plus rien ! » commenta Akira tout en s'asseyant à cote de Shuji. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et se mit à bouder.

« Hai, hai, vas-y continue » dit Shuji, amusé par la bêtise de son ami « il disait quoi ton fameux « rite » »

« Le rite disait que si on consommait trois produits laitiers par jour on devenait plus fort et plus musclé! »

« Hum hum ... tu es sûre de ça Akira, moi je pense plutôt que si tu continu dans cette direction tu vas devoir te mettre à faire plus de sport et ... Peut-être même un régime » dit Shuji en lui tirant la langue.

« Shuji-kun méchant, méchant ! Fais gaffe ! Sinon Akira va faire comme les trois petits cochons de la publicité, et tu sais bien ce qui arrive à Paf Paf Paf le Loup, n'est-ce pas Shuuuuji-kun ! » demanda-t-il à son amoureux tout en s'approchant lentement de lui, à quatre pattes et de manière assez suggestive. C'est alors que Shuji réagit au quart de tour pour éviter l'assaut imminent. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la salle de bain, ne laissant même pas le temps à son compagnon de comprendre ce qui se passait. Akira atterrit sur le sol, la tête la première.

Après être resté quelques secondes immobile, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se redressa enfin. Il s'assit en tailleur et se gratta la tête tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas trop effrayé Shuji. Puis dix minutes plus tard un appel en provenance de la salle de bain le sorti de ses pensées.

« Akira ! Où as-tu mis ma serviette? »

C'est alors qu'il se rappela quelle bonne idée il avait eu de ranger la serviette de son amoureux dans son armoire. Il se leva, prit la serviette et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain en sautillant. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur, puis tourna deux fois la clef dans la serrure sous le regard quelque peu inquiet et à la fois surprit de Shuji. Il l'observa ensuite des pieds à la tête tout en humidifiant ses lèvres.

« Akira ? » demanda Shuji, gêné par le fait qu'il se retrouve nu et ruisselant devant son bien-aimé. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis cinq mois Shuji avait toujours du mal à se montrer en tenu d'Adam devant Akira.

« Miam miam ! » lança Akira, les yeux pétillants de malice, juste avant de se jeter sur son vis-à-vis et de mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Shuji le rattrapa en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de bain. Akira l'embrassa doucement pour commencer puis ensuite le baiser se fit plus passionné. Par la suite il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son amoureux. Ce dernier voyant qu'Akira devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, balança ses affaires hors du tabouret et s'assit dessus, face à la porte, tout en gardant son homme sur ses genoux.

Il mit fin au baiser et entreprit de retirer le t-shirt de son amant. Une fois le morceau de tissu envoyé par terre, Shuji laissa glisser ses doigts le long du torse d'Akira qui frissonnait sous ses caresses attentionnées. Remarquant que son aîné était toujours vêtu de son pantalon, Shuji le fit se relever avant de défaire le bouton et d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair d'un seul geste pour enfin parvenir à faire descendre le vêtement ainsi que le boxer de son amant sur ses chevilles. Akira s'en débarrassa en les envoyant à l'autre bout de la petite salle de bain et revint se positionner sur Shuji. Il recommença à l'embrasser puis au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui mordiller l'oreille il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et s'interrompit dans son mouvement. A peine eut-ils réalisé se qui se passait que déjà des échos de voix leurs parvenaient. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était Koji et Mr Kiritani qui revenaient d' Hokkaido où ils étaient allés rendre visite à la sœur de ce dernier.

« Dis Shuji-kun, je croyais que ton père et ton frère ne devaient pas rentés avant midi » chuchota Akira toujours perdu dans le cou de son amant.

« C'est aussi ce que je croyais » rétorqua Shuji mi-énervé, mi-embarrassé avant de poursuivre « Tu sais que hier soir je ne lui ai pas dit que tu dormais ici »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » demanda Akira toujours niché dans le cou de Shuji.

« Et bien si il nous voit comme ça, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit …surprit » déclara Shuji sur un ton faussement amusé.

« En effet » dit Akira dans un murmure avant que la voix de Koji ne résonne dans l'appartement

« Niiiii-chan, où es-tu? »

« On est dans la salle de bain » répondit Akira emporté par un élan aussi soudain qu'incompréhensif. Shuji lui plaqua alors une main contre la bouche comme pour l'empêcher de réitérer sa bêtise et Akira fit de même avec lui. Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur souffle lorsque les pas de Koji se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la salle de bain.

« Comment ça « on » » interrogeât Koji alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de pas à faire avant d'arriver à sa destination.

C'est alors que Shuji sorti la main d'Akira de devant sa bouche et s'exclama dans un murmure.

« Une chance que tu ais fermé la porte à clef »

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le « oups » que prononça Akira avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'un seul coup laissant apparaître Koji. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le jeune garçon resta bouche-bée devant la vision que lui offrait le couple, puis referma la porte doucement et prit la fuite en direction de la cuisine.

Akira releva la tête et parti dans un fou rire tandis que Shuji, plus honteux que jamais, enfouit la sienne dans le cou de son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard des rires en provenances de la cuisine leur parvinrent aux oreilles ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la gêne, déjà bien présente, de ce pauvre Shuji. Akira se releva puis se rhabilla rapidement en prenant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il se retourna ensuite vers Shuji, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre et voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il décida de prendre le boxer toujours au sol et de le lui enfiler. Cela fit revenir Shuji dans la réalité, il se releva et enfila son pantalon et son T-shirt dans un geste presque mécanique.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Akira qui l'observait avec un sourire suffisant et ce dernier lui tendit la main. Shuji l'attrapa et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivé sur place ils découvrirent Koji et Mr Kiritani en pleine conversation. Ces derniers mirent fin à leur dialogue lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les deux garçons à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils les observèrent un instant puis se mirent à rire. Akira lâcha alors la main de Shuji et alla s'asseoir a côté de Mr Kiritani.

Tout trois regardèrent ensuite Shuji des pieds à la tête et se remirent à rire une nouvelle fois. Shuji quant à lui sentit le rose lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'Akira avait profité de la diversion occasionnée par de Koji pour échanger leurs vêtements.

Cependant il se ressaisit rapidement et s'avança jusqu'à la table. Il se pencha par dessus celle-ci et étendit son bras pour atteindre la corbeille de fruit. Il attrapa une pomme et fit demi-tour mais alors qu'il était presque sortit de la pièce il se retourna vers les trois hommes qui l'observèrent toujours avec attention et leur tira la langue avant de disparaître complètement dans l'autre pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua et le rire en provenance de la cuisine repartit de plus belle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin du chapitre 6, qui ne fait en aucune façon avancer l'histoire (et qui n'a également aucun sens) mais bon je suis en peu (beaucoup) partie en live dans mes idées et ça se voit dans l'écriture ^^. Faut dire aussi que je m'ennuie beaucoup cette an-ci donc voilà ce que ça donne.**

**Merci**

_Akamenishi_


	7. Samedi 4 Avril après midi soir

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 7** : Samedi 4 Avril [après-midi]

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note 1 : **Plus mon histoire avance et moins je sais ou je vais, dans tous les cas c'est l'impression que ça me donne. J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre à six heures et demie (oui, oui 6h30) du matin !. Pourquoi quand tout le monde dors, moi, je n'y arrive pas, c'pas juste ! et les somnifères me direz-vous ? … bah les somnifs', ils servent à rien parce qu'ils n'ont aucun effets sur moi *snif*. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira malgré les maladresses qui subsistent dans mes phrases.

**Note 2 :** Faut vraiment, mais alors vraiment que j'arrête de baffer les gens dans ma fanfiction ! Mais je pense que c'est psychologique car comme je ne peux gifler personne et bien je me venge inconsciemment (ou consciemment) dans ma fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Après un déjeuné plutôt copieux préparé par Shuji, Mr Kiritani accompagna Koji chez l'un de ses amis pour l'après-midi et Shuji et Akira restèrent seuls dans l'appartement. Shuji était assis à son bureau et faisait ses devoirs de japonais tandis qu'Akira poussait des soupirs à intervalles réguliers tout en étant allongé sur le lit, bras et jambes écartées telle une étoile de mer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se releva sans bruit et se dirigeât tout aussi silencieusement vers Shuji. Il tira ensuite sa chaise en arrière et profita de sa surprise pour prendre position sur ses genoux.

« Ne Shuji-kun, Akira s'ennuie ! … et si on jouait ? » demanda Akira en faisant remuer son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Et si on sortait » proposa Shuji qui gardait toujours bien à l'esprit les évènements de la matinée et qui n'avait pas la moindre envie que cela se reproduise.

« Hai, Shuuuuji-kun » Il réfléchit un moment tout en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres puis s'exclama « Yamapi ! »

« Bonne idée, Akira, ça nous changera un peu et puis ça fait un moment que nous n'y sommes pas aller »

« Dac', Akira appelle Nobuta ! » lança Akira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le petit salon pour prendre son téléphone; laissant Shuji retourner à sa précédente occupation. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Akira revint dans la chambre mais cette fois-ci en traînant les pieds. Il s'approcha de Shuji qui se retourna vers lui au moment où il l'aperçut dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il vit son expression boudeuse il ne put s'empêcher de faire reculer sa chaise et de faire installer le jeune homme sur ses genoux.

« Akira, daijoubu ? »

« Ie, Shuji-kun, Nobuta a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir parce qu…qu'elle ... elle ... » Il s'interrompit, puis devant le regard insistant de son amant il se força à poursuivre tout en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix « Akira SHOCK, Nobuta ... Nobuta... »

« Akira, dis-moi ce qu'il y a avec Nobuta, ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça tout de même ! » commenta Shuji exaspéré par l'attitude d'Akira, bien qu'un peu inquiet pour ce dernier ainsi que pour Nobuta.

« Nobuta ... Nobuta ... à un .. un ... »

« Mais craches le morceau Akira ! » s'emporta Shuji, de plus en pus inquiet, tout en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt et en le secouant d'avant en arrière.

« Nobuta... à un ... petit ami ! »

Shuji cessa alors tout mouvement et poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Akira l'observait, étonné par sa réaction.

« Baka da naa » [1] dit Shuji tout en lui envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête « tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Akira se mit à bouder, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Shuji. Lorsque celui-ci reprit son sérieux, il invita son compagnon à se relever afin de pouvoir faire de même et le prit par la main. Il l'entraîna vers l'entrée pour enfiler leurs chaussures et revêtir leurs manteaux. Puis ils sortirent tout deux de l'appartement, Akira entraînant Shuji à sa suite.

Une fois arrivés dehors, ils marchèrent toujours main dans la main pendant près de la moitié du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'Akira ne décide de lâcher la main de Shuji et de monter sur son dos. Shuji ne protesta pas et au contraire, mis ses mains sous les jambes de ce dernier pour le maintenir plus confortablement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le café, Shuji relâcha les jambes d'Akira afin que ce dernier puisse descendre de son dos. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bar et s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée dans le fond, pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, sans avoir pour autant remarqué la présence de Yoriko dans l'établissement. Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leur après-midi puis la conversation dériva vers un sujet plus qu'intéressant pour Akira, son anniversaire qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

En entendant cela, Yoriko, toujours affecté par la réaction d'Akira cinq mois plus tôt, décida de mettre en place une petite vengeance. Elle se rapprocha de leur table et s'éclaircit la gorge pour révéler sa présence aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Shuji et Akira portèrent alors leur attention vers la source du bruit qui les avait dérangés et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise lorsqu'ils reconnurent Yoriko. Cette dernière leur fit un des plus faux sourire qu'Akira n'ait jamais vu et prit la parole

« Konnichiwa messieurs, puis-je prendre votre commande ? » demanda-t-telle d'un air enjoué

« Hai » répondit Akira tout en observant Yoriko et en joignant ses mains « Mamechichi, kudasai »[2]

« La même chose que lui » demanda Shuji en esquissant un sourire pour répondre à celui de Yoriko.

« Aucuns problèmes, je vous apporte ça… tout de suite » dit-t-elle en terminant sa phrase par un sourire encore plus grand et faux que le précédant, à l'intention d'Akira. Elle repartit ensuite dernière le comptoir afin de préparer la commande des deux jeunes hommes le plus vite possible afin d'exécuter le plan mesquin qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées les boissons. Elle prit la première et la posa devant Akira, sans oublié de lui envoyer un de ses sourire qui donnait envie à ce dernier de lui en coller une. Elle prit ensuite la seconde boisson et le posa en face de Shuji mais au moment ou elle allait retirer sa main du verre celui-ci se renversa et tout son contenu se déversa sur le pantalon et sur le t-shirt de Shuji. Ce dernier se releva, surpris, et tandis que Yoriko se répandait en excuse Akira se leva et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Il prit un de ses airs les plus menaçants avant de parler

« Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je t'assure, le verre à glisser tout seul » répondit Yoriko, sur un air faussement fautif qui échappa cependant à Shuji, puisqu'il essayait de se nettoyer avec une serviette en papier, mais pas à Akira. La jeune fille fit alors mine de commencer à pleurer et alors qu'Akira s'apprêtait à hausser de nouveau la voix, Shuji mit la main sur l'épaule de Yoriko.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un peut de lait de soja » lui dit-t-il en souriant pour la rassurer « pourrais-tu m'indiquer où sont les toilettes, s'il te plait ? »

Yoriko lui indiqua une porte près de leur table et Shuji prit la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Akira lâcha ensuite Yoriko, il se rassit et tout en soupirant il adressa un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« Tu devrait peut-être nettoyer ce que tu as renversé » lui dit Akira sans détourner son regard.

« Hai » répondit Yoriko d'une voix hypocrite avant de s'assoir à la place de Shuji.

Elle fixa Akira dans les yeux et comme pour relever un défi qu'elle lui aurait lancé, ce dernier la fixa en retour. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yoriko se leva d'un bond, surprenant ainsi son vis-à-vis et se pencha par-dessus la table. Akira n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Yoriko l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste et rapproché d'elle. Profitant de sa surprise, Yoriko posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Akira. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment précis que Shuji revient des toilettes et il se figeât sur place, devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il revint à lui deux seconds plus tard, juste à temps pour voir Akira qui s'apprêtait à gifler la jeune fille mais Shuji fut plus rapide, il se précipita sur lui et s'empara de son poignet pour l'arrêter. Yoriko se tourna vers Shuji et s'exclama sur un ton de reproche

« Teme ! [3] Tout ça c'est de ta fau…. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue. Akira, plus que surpris, retint son souffle. Shuji, qui avait agit sous le coup de la colère (car il n avait plus que marre de se faire insulté par cette fille qui essayait par tout les moyens de lui volé _son_ Akira), s'immobilisa pendant un moment, le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il soit capable de frapper une fille. Akira le fit alors revenir à la réalité en le prenant dans ses bras sous le regard larmoyant et choqué de Yoriko. L'étreinte fut courte mais elle permit de rassurer Shuji. Puis Akira lui prit la main et se tourna ensuit vers la jeune fille avant de lui lancer sur un ton sûre et catégorique

« Non, tout ça c'est de TA faute ! »

Puis Akira entraina Shuji à l'extérieur du café. Ils marchèrent ensuite dans l'air frais de l'après-midi pour permettre à Shuji de se détendre, ce dont il avait bien besoin après la tournure plutôt inattendue des évènements. Après un quart d'heure de silence, celui-ci fut brisé par Akira.

« Ne Shuji-kun ! » commença-t-il en tapotant la joue de Shuji avec son index « et si on rentrait ? »

« Hum » approuva Shuji en hochant la tête. Puis les deux garçons prirent la direction de l'appartement de Shuji. Une fois arrivé à devant l'immeuble, Akira s'immobilisa et Shuji faillit s'étaler parterre mais fut retenu par la main de son amant. Puis Akira se positionna face à lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Shuji-kun ! a-ri-ga-to » dit-t-il en articulant chacune des syllabes qui composaient le dernier mot avant d'embrasser son amoureux tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues de Shuji s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience que la plupart des passants les observaient curieusement et il répondit à Akira en hochant la tête positivement. Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'appartement et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux ainsi que leurs chaussures et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Akira prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision tandis que Shuji en profita pour se blottir confortablement dans les bras de son amoureux. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A19h30 Koji et Mr Kiritani rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils se déchaussèrent et Mr Kiritani alla ranger les courses et préparé le repas. Koji, quant à lui, alla dans le salon où il y découvrit Akira qui venait probablement de se réveiller. Akira lui fit signe de se taire tout en montrant du doigt Shuji toujours endormit, la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier. Koji se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et alla chercher son père. Lorsqu'il revint avec lui, se dernier eu la même réaction que son fils. Akira fit alors mine de grogner mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche par peur de réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant qui roupillait tranquillement sur ses genoux. Cette action n'eut pour effet que d'amplifié l'hilarité des deux autres hommes, qui étouffèrent leurs rires du mieux qu'ils purent.

Par la suite, Akira prit la tête de Shuji entre ses mains et la souleva prudemment afin de pouvoir se lever puis il prit un oreiller et le mit sous sa tête afin de ne pas le réveiller en le faisant changer de position. Il suivit Koji jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui, puis ils commencèrent à parler tout en regardant Mr Kiritani faire la cuisine.

Une fois la préparation du repas achevée Akira aida Koji à mettre la table tandis que Mr Kiritani alla dans le salon pour réveiller son fils. Mais lorsque se dernier entra dans la pièce il ne put se résoudre a faire ce pour quoi il était venu car son fils dormait si paisiblement que cela lui aurait fait de la peine de le réveillé.

Il retourna alors dans la cuisine et prit un plat dans lequel il lui mit quelques sushis aux calmars et du riz pour plus tard. Les trois hommes s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table et après un _itadakimasu_ assez bruyant, ils baissèrent tous le ton de leur voix pour ne pas réveillé Shuji et ils commencèrent à diner. Puis, alors qu'Akira s'apprêtait à engouffrer simultanément deux sushis, Koji s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole

« Ne, Akira-kun c'était comment avec Shuji cet après-midi ? Vous êtes resté tous les deux devant la télé ? »

« Ie, Koji-kun, on est allé boire un verre au Yamapi et Shuji-kun a giflé Yoriko » expliqua-t-il au plus jeune en levant la main en l'air pour étoffer son explication.

« Hontô » [4] s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux autres hommes, étonnés par ce qu'Akira racontait

« Hai » répondit Akira, puis leur fit signe de se rapprocher de lui et il leur expliqua tout dans les moindres détails. Il termina son récit en racontant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en bas de l'immeuble et comment Shuji avait réagit a cela, ce qui les fit tous bien rire. Lorsqu'il eut conclu son histoire, Akira s'étira tandis que Koji fixa avec attention quelque chose qui bougeait derrière ce dernier. Akira se retourna ce qui incita Mr Kiritani à regarder dans cette direction lui aussi.

Un second éclat de rire retentit dans la cuisine lorsque Koji, Akira et Mr Kiritani virent Shuji, se passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Il prit place entre Akira et son père tandis que ce dernier alla chercher le repas qu'il lui avait gardé à part.

« C'est pas drôle » lança Shuji, en regardant tour à tour Akira et son frère d'un air faussement furieux, puis lorsque son père posa le plat devant lui, il commença à manger. Puis Koji rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son frère et s'installa à coté de lui

« Nii-chan, c'était quand même cool ce que tu as fait, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça ! »

« Hein ? » questionna Shuji qui ne comprenait de quoi voulait parler son frère.

« Quand tu a mis une claque à Yoriko, j'aurai aimé être là ! » reprit Koji d'un ton plus qu'enjoué.

Surprit d'entendre ça, Shuji laissa retomber ses baguettes sur la table et resta avec la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant que son père ne rompe le silence.

« Dans tout les cas, même si c'était une fille, je suis fière de toi Shuji, tu ne t'ai pas laisser faire »

Shuji fixa son père pendant un moment, puis manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il déglutit, ce qui amena Akira à lui tapoter le dos pour faire cesser sa toux. Lorsque Shuji pu enfin respirer, ne sachant que dire après les félicitations de son père, il hocha la tête pour le remercier. Un peu plus tard, lorsque Shuji eut terminé son repas, Akira l'entraina dans sa chambre, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux autres hommes.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Akira s'étala sur le lit de Shuji tandis que ce dernier verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il poussa ensuite Akira afin de se faire une place et s'allongea à côté de ce dernier. Akira se retourna vers lui et enserra la taille de son amoureux avec ses bras. Alors que Shuji s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, la lumière s'éteignit d'un seul coup et le couple se retrouva dans le noir. Akira poussa alors un cri de peur assez aigu et serra Shuji contre lui, avec toute la force dont il fut capable.

« Itai … »

« Gomen, Shuji-kun, mais il fait tout noir ! »

« J'avais remarqué, mais …. Akira ? »

« Ha…hai » répondit ce dernier tout se serrant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, sans pour autant arrêter de trembler.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du noir !» s'étonna Shuji

« Ie …seulement quand on ne peut pas rallumer la lumière ….. aaahhh » Akira sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre briser en provenance de la cuisine.

« Shhhh, calme-toi, baka !, ce n'est que mon père ou mon frère qui a dû casser quelque chose »

« Hontô ? » demanda Akira d'une voix tremblante

« Hai, shinpai shinaide, Akira » [5] répondit Shuji, tout en caressant les cheveux de son amant afin de le rassurer. Il poursuivit son geste jusqu'à ce qu'Akira ne le relâche et ne viennent se mettre sur lui.

« Shuuuujiiii-kun » ronronna Akira, tout près de l'oreille de Shuji

« Hai ? »

« Tu protège Akira ? »

« Biensûr, baka ! »

« Alors dans ce cas Akira peut faire tout ce qu'il veut avec son Shuji-kun ! » murmura Akira d'une voix sensuelle. Shuji n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter les paroles de son amoureux que ce dernier avait déjà les mains dans son pantalon.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et même avec seulement cinq heures de sommeil, pour Akira, le lendemain matin promettait d'être encore meilleur !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1] Que tu es bête!

[2] S'il vous plait

[3] Connard

[4] C'est vrai ?

[5] Ne t'inquiète pas

**Fin du chapitre 7^^. Ayez pitié de moi et soyez indulgent *se met à genoux et supplie* onegaishimasu !. Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews je les accepte de bon cœur quelque soit leur contenu.**

**Merci**

_Akamenishi_


	8. Dimanche 5 Avril

**Titre**: Lundi 1er Novembre

**Chapitre 8** : Dimanche 5 Avril

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources:** Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing:** Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shuji to Akira ni Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent. Si cela avait été le cas, l'histoire initiale aurait été bien différente ^^.

**Note **: Comme vous avez dû le remarquer depuis le début de cette Fanfiction, la boisson préférée d'Akira s'appelle « Mamechichi », ce qui veut dire « jus de haricot » car Akira confond « jus de haricot » (Tonyu) avec « lait de soja ». J'aurai très bien pu écrire « jus de haricot » ou «Tonyu» mais j'adore écrire « Mamechichi », cela me rappelle le premier épisode de Nobuta wo Produce ^^

**Note 2** : Je m'excuse par avance pour les tournures de phrases étranges et éventuelles fautes d'orthographes que pourrait contenir ce chapitre, il était 5 heures du mat' lorsque j'ai fini de l'écrire et je n'y voyais plus très clair.

**Note 3**: J'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait le dernier, car je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour la suite. Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer de terminé cette histoire du mieux que je peux =)

_Bonne lecture _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

09h00. Chambre de Shuji. Un rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin entre les rideaux à moitiés tirés jusqu'au cadre photo posé sur la petite table de chevet près du lit. L'image représentait Shuji portant Akira sur son dos, ce dernier lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille tandis que son amant sourirait de toutes ses dents. A quelques centimètres de là, allongé sous la couette à carreaux noir et blanche, avec la tête enfouie sous un gros oreiller, se trouvait Akira.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos et fit descendre la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement de peur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent ne soit qu'un rêve, que tout ne s'efface d'un seul coup et que Shuji disparaisse. Il s'étira et baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis tourna la tête pour suivre la trajectoire du rayon de soleil. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres car il comprit que rien n'allait disparaitre. Il contempla l'image pendant un long moment et se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le grincement de la poignée de la porte ne le sorte de sa rêverie.

Il tourna la tête et vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis il remarqua que Shuji la poussait avec son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme avait été contraint d'entrée dans la chambre de cette manière. Et effet, Shuji portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés un verre avec deux pailles, une bouteille de Mamechichi et un petit gâteau pas plus grand qu'une pomme. Mais le détail qui amusa le plus Akira et lui fit monter son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles était les dix-huit bougies platées les unes à coté des autres, voir même les unes sur les autres pour certaines d'entre elles.

Shuji s'était immobilisé juste à côté de la porte au moment où il avait vu Akira afin de le laisser admirer son petit-déjeuner. Akira repoussa ensuite les couvertures jusqu'au fond du lit et fit signe à Shuji de venir s'assoir en face de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta et vint poser le plateau devant son amoureux. Il s'assit en tailleur en face d'Akira et le laissa contempler son gâteau. Puis après l'avoir scruté en long, en large et en travers avec des yeux pétillant de joie, Akira releva la tête et planta son regard noir dans celui de Shuji avant de croiser les bras et de s'exclamer :

« Shuuuujiiii-kun ! »

« Hai ?» répondit Shuji surprit par ce changement d'attitude assez soudain. Il fut d'autant plus surprit lorsqu'un sourire boudeur s'étendit sur le visage Akira avant qu'il ne se lève pour sortir de la chambre.

Stupéfait, Shuji se leva à son tour pour rattraper son amant mais moment où il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Akira déboula dans la chambre telle une tornade et manqua de le faire tomber. Il ferma ensuite la porte en la verrouillant puis poussa Shuji sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Akira sortit alors un petit objet brillant de la poche de son pyjama et l'agita devant Shuji comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'hypnotiser.

« Ba-ka » soupira Shuji

« Hai, Akira est d'accord, Shuji no baka! » reprit Akira avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ie, je ne parlait pas de moi BAKA, mais de toi ! C'est toi le _baka_ qui est sorti de la chambre en boudant et sans aucune explication » affirma Shuji tout en lui envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Ie, c'est Shuji-kun le _baka_ qui a oublié le briquet pour allumer mes bougies d'anniversaire ! » s'exclama Akira avant d'embrasser Shuji.

Cette petite diversion mit fin à la conversation et Shuji en profita pour approfondir le baiser tout mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Akira. Cet échange prit fin cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent à bout de souffle. Akira se leva et reprit place en face de Shuji.

Une fois bien installé, les jambes en tailleur, il s'empara du briquet qu'il avait laissé sur le plateau et entreprit d'allumer les bougies. Il tendit son bras vers les bougies et fit tourner la petite roulette afin d'enflammer le briquet, mais rien ne se passa. Le visage d'Akira était crispé et chaque fois qu'il faisait tourner la roulette, il fermait les yeux et détournait la tête. Il recommença encore et encore jusqu'au moment où Shuji, qui avait bien observé son amant durant tout le long de sa tentative, comprit pourquoi le jeune homme n'y parvenait pas.

« Alors comme ça, le grand Akira a peur d'allumer un briquet » commenta Shuji « Aller, donnes-moi ça, _Baka_ » dit Shuji tout en souriant.

Shuji attrapa le poignet d'Akira et lui prit le briquet des mains. Au moment où Akira sentit l'objet lui échapper il poussa un petit cri de mécontentement, croisa les bras et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure tout en prenant une expression de chient battu. Cela ne déstabilisa pas Shuji pour autant puisqu'il fit tourner la roulette du briquet et une grande flamme apparut instantanément sans que cela ne fasse la moindre étincelle.

Une expression de surprise se dessina sur le visage d'Akira et lorsque Shuji approcha le briquet de la première bougie afin de l'allumer, Akira souffla sur la flamme pour l'éteindre.

« Stop, Shuji-kun, STOP » dit-il en s'emparant du briquet « Akira veut le faire ! »

Shuji le dévisagea quelques secondes puis répondit

« … D'accord» Acquiesça-t-il, en soupirant, avant de redonner le petit objet métallique à Akira.

« Yosh » lança Akira avant de poser son pouce sur la roulette pour la faire tourner et ….

« SHUUUUJI-KUN !, C'EST-PAS-DROLE ! MECHANT » lança Akira avant de jeter le briquet par terre et d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller pour bouder.

Shuji, quant à lui, était plié en deux et n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle tellement il riait. Il faut dire aussi que l'expression d'Akira ne l'avait pas aidé, car dès qu'il avait essayé d'allumer le briquet et que des étincelles avaient jaillit de l'objet, une grimace mi-surprise, mi-terrorisée était apparut sur son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes Akira sorti sa tête de sous son oreiller et observa Shuji, qui tentait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'approcha lentement de son homme et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. En une fraction de seconde le souffle de Shuji changea du tout au tout et cette fois-ci la respiration du jeune ne fut, non pas saccadée par son hilarité mais plutôt par la présence, bien trop proche des lèvres de son amant. Toutes les fois où Akira approchait ses lèvres de celles de Shuji, ce dernier avait du mal à respirer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Akira supprima ensuite l'espace qui séparait leurs deux visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shuji. Ce dernier répondit au baisé et tout deux s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils se séparèrent uniquement lorsque leurs poumons commençaient à manquer d'air. Akira se leva et alla récupérer le briquet qu'il avait jeté au sol quelques minutes auparavant puis revint s'assoir sur le lit. Shuji se leva et s'assit derrière son amoureux en plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule.

Akira replaça son pouce sur la petite roulette et au moment où il s'apprêtait à allumer le briquet, sa main se mit à trembler. Shuji vint alors poser la sienne sur celle d'Akira pour l'inciter au calme, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Puis d'un geste fluide, Shuji fit glisser le pouce d'Akira sur la roulette du briquet et une flamme apparut au bout de l'objet métallique, laissant Akira bouche bée.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrifiant et difficile à faire, ne Akira » dit Shuji d'une voix rassurante, la tête toujours posé sur l'épaule de son amant. Akira observa la flamme qui jaillissait du briquet comme si cela avait été le plus beau des trésors et tourna la tête vers Shuji afin de l'embrasser sur la joue. Toujours en gardant son pouce sur celui d'Akira pour maintenir la flamme, Shuji approcha leurs mains du petit gâteau et commença à allumer les bougies une par une. Une fois l'opération terminée, Shuji relâcha son emprise sur la main d'Akira tandis que ce dernier lâcha la roulette du briquet, qui s'éteignit.

« Arigatô, Shuji-kun ! » chantonna Akira tout en tapant dans ses main, après avoir, au préalable, posé le briquet sur la table de chevet.

« De rien, baka » répondit Shuji, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son compagnon « maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à faire un vœux »

« Hai…. Akira souhaite que son Shuji-kun passe une autre nuit avec lui » lança Akira avant de souffler toutes ses bougies en une seule fois. Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur de Shuji, qui resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille d'Akira.

« Je pense que ton vœux va se réaliser…. Et pas que pour une seule nuit » répondit Shuji avant de tourner le visage d'Akira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« O-tanjobi omedetô Akira » dit Shuji lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser. Akira reporta ensuite son attention sur le gâteau, il retira les dix-huit bougies et l'observa d'un air septique avant de s'exclamer

« Ie, pas possible » dit Akira en hochant la tête de gauche à droite « pas possible du tout »

Il se leva et vint se mettre en face de Shuji. Arrivé là, il croisa les bras et offrit à son amoureux un regard contrarié et une mine boudeuse.

« Shuji-kun comment veux-tu qu'Akira mange son gâteau, il est bien trop petit ! » soupira Akira

« C'est toi qui a pleurniché pour avoir un petit gâteau » affirma Shuji « mais qui t'a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul? »

A ce moment là, un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akira, Shuji se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, Akira resta sans voix. La table était recouverte de petit gâteaux, identiques à celui que Shuji lui avait apporté cependant la seule différence résidait dans leur disposition. En effet, Shuji les avaient empilés les un sur les autres afin de former un gâteau gigantesque. Certains gâteaux étaient même recouverts de glaçages de couleurs différentes avec les vermicelles en chocolat multicolores. Akira s'approcha lentement du chef-d'œuvre réalisé par son amoureux. Il tendit ensuite son doigt et toucha le petit gâteau le plus proche de lui. Lorsque son doigt entra en contacte avec la pâtisserie, Akira se retourna vers Shuji et sauta dans ses bras. Shuji le rattrapa de justesse.

« A en juger par ta réaction, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ton gâteau te plait » commenta Shuji

« Hai ! Arigato Shuuuuuuji-kun, aishiteru !» répondit Akira avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du cou de Shuji.

« Tu m'as dit que tu en avais marre d'avoir de grands gâteaux pour tes anniversaires et je sais que tu m'as demandé un petit gâteau, mais tu connais ma passion pour la cuisine et pour la pâtisserie, j'ai pu résister …» dit Shuji en reposant Akira par terre.

« Mais les gâteaux de Shuji-kun sont cent fois meilleurs que tous les autres gâteaux ! Donc même si il est grand Akira s'en fiche … au contraire, miam miam, comme ça Akira pourra en manger encore plus, plus, plus ! » Dit-il en ponctuant ses derniers mots par de grands gestes pour décrire la taille gigantesque du gâteau.

Shuji s'approcha du gâteau géant et attrapa le petit gâteau situé tout en haut de la pyramide qu'il le donna ensuite à Akira

« Tiens, goûtes, comme ça tu pourras vraiment dire que mes gâteaux sont cent fois meilleurs que tous les autres »

Akira prit le gâteau et mordit dedans à pleine dents. Lorsqu'il le mâcha et que le gout envahit sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mamechichi ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en mâchant avec plus d'ardeur. Il avala ensuite le morceau de gâteau et dit

« Shuji-kun AISHITERU ! », puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shuji.

« Aishiteru, Akira » répondit Shuji avant de prendre Akira dans ses bras, telle une princesse et de l'amener vers la chambre. Mais il fut interrompu à mi-chemin par Akira

« Shuji-kun, STOP, repart en arrière, arrière, vers le gâteau géant ! »

Shuji observa Akira, interloqué, le temps de comprendre le sens des mots que venait de prononcé Akira. Lorsqu'il comprit et comme il était impossible de refuser quelque chose à Akira, surtout le jour de son anniversaire, il fit marche arrière et amena Akira près du gâteau. Ce dernier s'empara de cinq petits gâteaux qu'il posa sur le creux de son ventre et en prit deux autres, l'un qu'il mit dans la bouche de Shuji et l'autre qu'il garda dans sa main

«Shuji-kun, il faut prendre des forces » dit-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, avant de mordre dans son gâteau. C'est la bouche pleine qu'il reprit la parole

« Go ! Shuchii-kun, Go, go, go ! » ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte de la chambre. Shuji suivit la direction indiquée par Akira et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans celle-ci, ce dernier claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

Quant à ce qu'il se passe dan cette chambre, c'est une autre histoire et pour l'instant je vous laisse imaginer quel cadeau Shuji offre à Akira =)

**FIN**

**Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre mais j'avais très envie d'écrire l'anniversaire d'Akira puisque j'avais déjà écrit celui de Shuji (ça n'aurait pas été très juste pour Akira de ne pas avoir son anniversaire ^^).**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin et j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à la lire que je me suis amusé à l'écrire.**

_Akamenashi_


End file.
